Back to the Past
by Twelfth Legion
Summary: The Vongola and its allies, The Chiavarone,Shimon and Bovino Famiglia, are in trouble. The children aren't safe. The adults have decided-send the children to Primo's timeto keep them safe.What will happen there? Chaos? Maybe! My first fanfic!Family Fluff!
1. Chapter 1:  Prolouge? You can say that

**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first fan-fiction and I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to review if you want! (Sometimes I'm too lazy to review stories myself, so...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. But I do own Shinobi, Spammer and Alfonso.**

* * *

><p>Is there no other way?..." questioned 8-year-old Dino's father.<p>

" I'm afraid not. It is the only way to increase the children's chance of survival. If they stay with us, no one knows how long they will survive. The kids are not experienced fighters. Even Kyoya, Mukuro and Dino are in danger.

" Where are we going to send them to then?"

" The safest time period. Their ancestors' time. It's time that they met... The Primo Famiglia."

" Shikashi... Nono, how are we going to send them there?" queried Iemitsu.

" Shinobi, Spammer, can you handle that?" Nono asked the two technicians of the group, the fathers of the sleeping Irie Shoichi and Spanner respectively.

" Right away, Vongola Nono. We shall upgrade the Bovino's family ten-year bazooka," said the two technicians in unison.

" When shall we tell the kids the news?" asked Yamamoto Tsuyoshi.

" In the morning, when the children are awake. After that, they will go. We will send them back when the time is right."

" Demo... the children's presence may mess up the future..." said the boss of the Bovino family.

" We don't have a choice. Hopefully, they won't make too much damage. Oh, Shinobi, Spammer, can you make sure that they land in the Vongola Mansion?"

" Yes. We will make them appear in the dining room when the Primo Famiglia is having their breakfast," replied Spammer.

"Good. Now, everbody get some sleep. Tomorrow, when we wake up, we will write letters to the Primo family. I have some paper and a pen in my pocket."

"Why do you have that?"asked Enma's father.

"I thought it might come in handy," replied Nono.

"... I see..."

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile, 400 years in the past<span>

"Argh..."

"What's wrong, Giotto?" asked G.

"My hyper intuition is going berserk..."

"Come to think about it... I have a bad feeling in my gut too..."

"Nufufufufu... it's just your imaginations..." said the melon- head by the name of Daemon Spade.

"Hm... I don't know about that. Giotto's hyper intuition is never wrong..." reasoned the peace loving rain guardian, Asari Ugestsu.

Boy, how right were Giotto,G, and Asari.

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

"Father?..." mumbled Dino is a sleepy voice.

"Yes Dino?"

"What are you writing?..."

"Letters," relied Tsuna softly.

"Tsuna? When were you awake?" queried Iemitsu.

"Ever since last night. You're sending us away, aren't you?" said Tsuna with tears in his eyes.

"How did you know?..." replies Iemitsu.

"I was awake... but it's okay... I understand..." said Tsuna, trying to contain his tears.

"Tsuna..."

"Tsu-kun, come here," said Nana Sawada in a motherly voice.

Tsuna crawled to his mother and his mother embraced him in a tight hug.

"Tsu-kun, remember this. Wherever you may be, no matter what time, Daddy and I will always love you. Always," said Nana in a loving voice.

All the while, Dino had been quietly lying in his sleeping bag, taking in everything that had been said. He too wanted to cry, but as the oldest of the group, he could not show fear as then, the young children would break down too. Just like how if the boss breaks, his subordinates would too. At least, that was what he thought. In a way, it was true. He thought that he kept his emotions in check well, and he did. There was only two people that could see through his facade- Sawada Nana and Gokudera Hayato's mother. It was one of those motherly instincts.

Though Nana wanted to comfort Dino, she knew that she had to take care of Tsuna first. If Tsuna stopped crying and Dino saw that, Dino would calm down too. I mean, if you saw someone else crying, you would definitely lose some courage, right? Right.

"Dino-kun, come here," said Hayato's very beautiful mother.

Once Dino was next to her, she hugged Dino and said,

"It's okay to cry. It's hard being the pillar and sometimes, pillars break too and that's okay," she told him.

At that, Dino started to tear, and as hard as he tried, he could not contain his tears. He cried harder than Tsuna, not because he was even sadder, but because he let out all his fear, frustration, and sadness.

As Dino father, Alfonso, Chiavarone the Ninth, watched as his son cried, his heart shattered. How? How could he not have noticed it? His son wanted someone to comfort him, he wanted to break down, and yet he had not noticed, and was not the one who relieved him from all his unwanted emotions.

As if sensing his thoughts, Hayato's mother looked up. She faced him and nodded, telling him that it was not too late. That he could still make thing right.

Alfonso scrambled towards Hayato's mother and Dino.

"Dino..." he muttered.

He started to stroke Dino's hair and told him,

"It's going to be over soon. You'll be safe with your ancestor. You'll have fun. One day, I'll get you back. You have been strong. I'm proud of you."

It was small talk, but it made Dino feel much better.

About an hour later, the rest of the children started to stir. By then, the letters were finished and Dino and Tsuna had stopped crying.

When the children were fully awake, the adults told them their decision – to send them to the past. To their surprise, the children took it well. Even Lambo. Wow. Sure, there were tears, and the adults had to talk to them a bit, reassure them that they were going to get them back, but all and all, it was good. Little Lambo's boss gave him some candy to pacify him and well, it work wonders. But then again, boss knows best, so obviously, giving Lambo candy is the best way to pacify and bribe him. There are whole lot more things you can make Lambo do with candy, but, ah well.

One by one, Shinobi and Spammer sent the kids to the past...


	2. Chapter 2:  Settling in

**Author's Note: Alright! Second chappie! I am truly grateful for all the story alerts, favs, reviews and am very happy that you guys enjoyed the first chapter. However, I am sorry that I cannot personally reply through PM as they say: Invalid Message 3. We cannot find the review you are replying to. -.-|| I think that the reason is because of the up update on the review database. Thus, I'm going to reply here! (Sorry) **

**Thanks to: silent-insaneminako, FullMetalBec,Lotori, Aki Sou, Aquamarine Lacus, Eovin, tsunahime0602, fallentenshi13, AnimeLuver2224, ratmgrlly,-chan's , Snush ,Syai Lunar Generation and C00k1EMonstar for adding the story to Story Alert!**

**Thanks to: FullMetalBoc,lelouch84, mischievious, fallentenshi13, AnimeLuver2224, Sora Nadeshiko, Alfader, –chan's , starred, Hopeformeyet, Melisa11790 and 13 animenurd13for adding the story to Favourite Story!**

**Thanks to: AnimeLuver2224 for Author Alert! **

**Thanks to: AnimeLuver2224 for Favourite Author! **

**Reply to reviews: Amethystgirl1943 – Thanks! I will try to update regularly! Thanks for taking the time to review!**

**Sora Nadeshiko – Yeah, Primo's time isn't that safe, but I think it's the safest among the nine generations. =) Thanks for reviewing! **

**-chan's – I will! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Diffiult1305 – You can? O.o =D Heehe. Your review means a lot to me! Your story 'Just Like The Sky', was one of the first KHR fanfiction (or any fanfiction for that matter), that I read! And I love it! I love 'The Unexpected Future' too! Hehe. I really respect you. Thank you for reading and reviewing! **

** Syai Lunar Generation – Thanks! My writing skills are perfect? O.o. I think that's only applies to my fanfiction cuz' I always get low marks for my compostition. –.-" I will try to keep it up and that for reading and reviewing! **

**Once again, thanks to all the above for reading, reviewing, favourite and alert this story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Never had, never will. I do own Alphonso though.**

_Italic= thoughts_

**Bold - Italian**

* * *

><p><span>Primo's Time<span>

"**Giotto? Are you alright**?" asked G, swallowing a mouth of pancakes.

"**Do I look alright?**"

"**...No?**"

"**Of course I'm not! Major headache!"** Giotto shouted, **"Ow..."** Giotto mumbled, rubbing his temple.

"**Serves you right for shouting you idiot,"** said G, even though he was worried for his friend.

"**It's your intuition, isn't it?"** asked Asari with concern.

"**Yeah..."**

"**Don't worry about it! I'm sure nothing bad will happen!"**

"**It's not really a bad feeling. I don't know... I've never had this feeling before..."**

"**Then there's nothing to worry about! Haha!" **

"**Yare, yare. You worry too much, Primo,"** said Lampo in a bored voice.

At that moment... *Poof!* Pink smoke filled the room.

"**I spoke too soon,"** muttered Lampo, his voice trembling.

"Are we there?" asked Tsuna in his high pitched voice, his voice layered with fear.

"**Who's there?"** demanded G in Italian.

As the smoke cleared, you could see the Primo and Tenth generation family at either side of the room. The Primo Family were in their fighting stance (except for Lampo, for was hiding behind Giotto) and the Tenth Family were just standing there, looking like idiots, even though they were not.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi, we're here... Kufufufu..." said a certain pineapple head.

When the First Generation heard that laugh, all of the guardians, except Alaude and Daemon, shivered. Alaude just twitched.

'_He sounds like Daemon..._' thought the First Generation Guardians, but in Daemon's case '_How dare he copy me..._' and Alaude's? _Hn. _

"Ano...hello...m-my n-name is S-sawada T-tsunay-yoshi... You can call m-me T-tsuna..." said Tsuna timidly.

"**Oh! It's just kids! And their Japanese!** Why, hello there little one! My name is Giotto, or Sawada Ieyasu! How did you kids arrive here?" asked Giotto.

"**That idiot! What happened to his headache?"** G muttered.

"**I heard that, G!" **

"**Haha! You have sharp ears, Giotto!" **laughed Asari.

"**Why, thank you, Asari!" **

"Haha, they seem like nice people..." said Yamamoto.

"You don't even know what they're talking about. They're more like idiots..." muttered Gokudera.

"Why you!" shouted G, with Asari holding him back.

He had initially wanted to warn Giotto that they could be dangerous but had forgotten when he heard what Gokudera said.

"Maa, maa. That's not very nice, Gokudera."

"Che. Like I care," retorted Gokudera, putted his arms behind his head.

"Say, Tsuna, aren't we supposed to give them the letters?" asked Yamamoto, with his usual goofy grin on his face.

"Ah, yes! My letter is for Giotto-nii!" said Tsuna happily.

"Mine is for Asari Ugetsu!"

"Che. G, whoever that is..." Gokudera said, muttering the last part.

At that, G's eye twitched.

'_That little runt..._' he thought.

"Kufufu... Me and Chrome's letter is for Daemon Spade..."

"Alaude," Hibari said boredly.

"Mine is EXTREMELTY for Knuckle!" Ryohei shouted.

"That is EXTREMELY me!" Knuckle shouted back, at a slightly lower volume.

"EXTREME!"

'_My poor ears_' everybody but Hibari and Alaude thought.

"Lambo, how about you?" asked Tsuna happily.

"Eh... Lam...po..." read Lambo hesitantly.

"Good job Lambo! You read well!"

"Gyahahaha! Of course!"

'_Just like Lampo...he must have just learnt how to read..._' the first generation thought. For Lampo,

he just muttered,

"What a brat..."

"Mine is for Alphonso Chiavarone."

"We" said Spanner, pointed to himself and Shoichi, " have none."

"Erm... Shimon... Cozart..."

"Oh? Letters? Us? Alphonso and Cozart?" asked Giotto.

Tsuna nodded and said " That's right. My Papa told me to give the letter to you. You're Giotto-nii, right?"

"That's right! May I see the letter?" asked Giotto.

Tsuna nodded and handed the letter to Giotto.

Giotto smiled and took it.

"Thank you!"said Giotto, who got a cute smile in reply.

"Say, guys, go collect your letters!" 'ordered' Giotto.

"But, erm... Alphonso and Cozart aren't here..."

"That's alright! We'll figure something out!" Dino replied cheerfully.

In their own way, the guardians asked for their letter and the tenth generation kids just gave it to them.

One by one, as the guardians read their letters, they had different reactions.

Lampo's POV

"Sigh...I'm Lampo. Can I have my letter?" I asked Lambo.

He didn't reply, but just handed me the letter anyways.

**Dear Lampo, **

**The boy who gave you this letter is called Lambo. His name, as you can see, is very similar to yours. That is because he was named after you. He has just turned 3 last month and was taught to read 2 months before. Lambo is from 400 years in the future. Yes, that may be hard to digest, but it is a fact. Right now, I feel that I am unable to keep him safe as my Famiglia is under attack and as his father and boss, I think it necessary to do all that I can to keep him safe. Lambo is your predecessor and I hope you will take care of him as your little brother as I know that you are too young to be a father. I hope you will excuse my formal tone. Even though Lambo may seem like a brat, there is a other side of him that he doesn't show. Unlike common belief, Lambo is an intelligent child with a high IQ of 200. In actual fact, he can read very well but prefers to pretend to stumble as he thinks that as he just started learning how to read 2 months ago, he should not be able to read that well. And well, that is true, but as I said before, he is an intelligent child. Also, he is able to speak Italian as well as Japanese but he prefers to speak in Japanese among his friends. Lambo does not know that I am his father and sees me as his boss. I hope you will help me to keep the secret that I am his father. I feel that it is necessary for you to know the truths about Lambo to take good care of him. Thus, I am telling you this. His mother, another of your predecessors, passed away when giving birth. Please do not let me down.**

** Yours Sincerely,**

** The Ninth Bovino Famiglia Boss**

So, I'm a big brother now? What will my dad say? Wait, I doubt he even cares. Lambo seems pretty cute, I guess. Well, can't let his dad down now, can I?

Third Person's POV

No one but Lambo and Giotto noticed, but Lampo's eyes softened as he finished reading the letter.

'_Maybe he will mature after this,_' thought Giotto.

'_So, this is my big brother?_' thought Lambo.

As everyone finished reading their letters of different lengths, Giotto smiled, clapped his hands, and said,

"Well! It's settled then! We will become your new Papa's, uncles, and brothers!"

"What? We didn't say okay!" shouted G.

Giotto ignored G and continued,

"Well, since we have finished breakfast, let's give you a tour of the mansion!"

After a grand tour of the mansion, the First Generation showed their respective kid/kids their rooms. It had been decided before that important guests would have the rooms that were closest to the First Generation's rooms. Tsuna's room was opposite Giotto's, Gokudera's G's, and so on so forth. By the time they were done, it was lunch time.

"Alright kids, let's go for lunch!" Giotto announced.

While walking towards the dining room, Dino tripped. Again. While going for the tour, Dino had tripped _at least _fifteen times. Tsuna and Enma tripped a few times too, but not as much.

Sighing, Giotto helped Dino up and told him, " You're quite a klutz, aren't you?"

Dino just laughed sheepishly and scratched his head.

'_Now that I think about it... Tsuna and Enma are quite clumsy too..._' Giotto thought. '_But Dino takes the cake._'

After walking for a little more, they reached the dining room. After eating a quick meal, Giotto announced "Now, why don't we go shopping for some clothes?"

"Okay!" replied Tsuna happily.

"Oi... Giotto... what about your paperwork?" asked G.

"That can wait!" said Giotto.

G sighed.

'Excuses,' he thought

Once they got out of the carriage at town, all the ladies started screaming.

"**Primo! I'm the one for you!" **

Or bullshit like that. Each guardian had their own group of fangirls. Some asked/ screamed if the tenth generation were their kids.

'_Why would they think that?_' they all thought.

All in all, the fangirls just got ignored. Giotto clutched Tsuna's and Dino's hand while G took Gokudera's and Dino's. Lampo out Lambo on his shoulders while Asari held Yamamoto's and Spammer's hand,Daemon Mukuro's and Chrome's, and Alaude, well, Shoichi's as Hibari refused to let his hand be held.

"1..."Giotto started.

"2..."G continued.

"3! Run for it!" finished Giotto.

At that cue, they all charged forward and barged their way through the fangirls which had crowded around them. Once they managed to shake the fangirls off, Giotto and co. made their way to their first stop – the biggest children clothes shop in town.

In the Shop

"**Perché****, è****non è****Primo e****il suo****guardiani****.****Benvenuto****!****Che****bambini****adorabili****!****Sono****vostri?Sembrano****proprio come te****!**(**Why, if it isn't Primo and his Guardians. Welcome! What adorable children! Are they yours? They look just like you!)"**said the store owner.

"**Er****...****si potrebbe dire che****!**** (Er****... you could say that!)"** replied Giotto

"**Ciao zia! (Hello Aunty) Sono Tsunayoshi Sawada! ( I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada)" **said Tsuna in Italian.

"He knows Italian?" all of the guardians, except for Alaude, thought out loud.

"Eh? I thought you knew... all of us do, except for Yamamoto, Spanner and Shoichi. Actually, they do know, but only a little. I'm not sure about Lambo though... Hibari-nii also knows French!" Tsuna replied with a oh so innocent look on his face.

"**Che. Alcuni di noi sono italiano che sai! (Some of us are Italian you know!)" **Gokudera said.

"You're Italian?" G shouted.

"Of course," Gokudera answered, switching back to Japanese. "I'm pretty sure it was in the letter."

"Oh...erm..." G so intelligently answered.

In actual fact, G had stopped reading the letter when he read: The rest of the letter isn't really important.

"Nufufu... so which of you are Italian?" asked Daemon.

At that, Gokudera, Dino, Mukuro, Chrome, Enma and Lambo raised their hands.

"Actually, my Papa once told me that all of us, except for Yamamoto, Hibari-nii, Spanner and Shoichi had Italian blood in us. Hibari has French blood, Spanner is American while Yamamoto and Shoichi are full bred Japanese," said Tsuna.

"Oh... I see..." said Giotto.

They store owner, who was just silently watching the conversation, said,

"**Così sto****indovinando che****non la loro****realtà****i vostri bambini****?****Tu non****sembrano saperemolto su di loro****. (So I'm guessing that their not actually your kids? You don't seem to know alot about them.)"**

"**Ah****...****sì (ah...yes)" replied Giotto.**

"**Bene****, suppongo che****tu sei qui****per comprare****i vestiti****per loro.****Fareste meglio****andare avantipoi.(** **Well, i suppose you are here to buy clothes for them. You had better get going then)"**

"**Sì****, dovremmo (Yes, we should)."**

After picking out some clothes, the guardians took them to the cashier to pay. For sure, Giotto and his guardians a lot of different clothes. For the boys, shorts, three quarter pants, long pants, jeans, hoodies, t-shirts, polo t-shirts, vests, and a set of formal wear. It wasn't called the biggest children's clothes shop in Sicily for nothing. For Chrome, Daemon bought her dresses, skirts, shorts and jeans.

For their next stop, they went to a shoe shop. While making their way there, Primo and co. were once again harassed my fangirls but they managed. Somehow.

"We're finally here!" announced Giotto, panting.

Even though the shoe shop wasn't far from the clothes shop, due to fangirls, they had to take the long route, which was much longer.

To the adults surprise, Yamamoto and Ryohei weren't panting at all. In fact, they weren't even having a hard time breathing!

"Haha! That was fun!"

"EXTREME jogging!"

Jogging? They were running at full speed! But then again, that _was _Ryohei.

"F-ing athletic kids!" cursed G.

"G! Language!" chided Giotto, Asari and Kunckle chided.

Stumbling into the store, they were once again greeted by a friendly store owner. But seeing how tired most of them were, he did not try to make conversation, even though he wanted to know who the children were.

Quickly, they each chose 3 different types of footwear. Each of them got the same design of sandals, except Chrome's was white while the boy's were dark brown. By coincidence, almost all of their shoe sizes were the same, except for Lambo who had smaller feet and Hibari, Mukuro and Dino who had slightly bigger feet. It didn't matter to them whose shoe's were whose, so they didn't have to worry about differentiating problems. Also, the had gotten some formal shoes. The boys got the design of shoes (again) and Chrome got a pair of white (again!) ballet like shoes. For casual wear, Yamamoto and Ryohei got sport shoes of the same design but of different colour. Tsuna, Hibari, Mukuro and Gokudera got similar pairs of shoes but Tsuna's was orange while Hibari's was white, Mukuro's black and Gokudera's red. Lambo got a pair of cow print shoes while Chrome got indigo coloured slip-ons with a strap to ensure that the shoes would not fall of easily. Shoichi and Spanner got a pair of sneakers. Shoichi's was read while Spanner's was black. Dino got a black pair of shoes with laces. Initially, Giotto considered buying shoes with laces on them for him. But then, oh well.

Finally, they were done. Each guardian paid for each of their child's/children's clothes. Giotto, however, not only paid for Tsuna, but Enma, Shoichi and Spanner as well. Well, let's just say that he burned a big hole in his wallet. However, when he saw the children thanking him from the bottom of his hearts, he felt that it was worth it. Though, he couldn't help but wonder... something about Tsuna's smile and eyes seemed to be off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, that was the second chapter. I hope it didn't disappoint! I don't know how accurate the Italian translations were. I got them from google translate.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3:  The Letters

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! It seems like people are enjoying this story! Thanks to all for reading, reviewing, and adding this story to story alert etc. **

**Someone named Bluelup28 asked me why there were jeans and sneakers in that era. Well, let's just say that in that time, jeans and sneakers had already been found. =) I hope that clarifies some things. Also, as for why Shoichi dad's name means 'ninja', well... I just copied that name from another anime since both names start with 'sh'. XP. Lelouch84 asked me if I would reveal the other guardians letter and I will. In this chapter. **

**I will reply to reviews by PM but if I feel it necessary to reveal Q 'n' As, I will. Like what I did above. Anyways, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. But I do own Alphonso and Anthonio. That isn't important, however.**

**Bold = Italian**

Underlined = Japanese

_Italic = Thoughts_

* * *

><p>"We're finally back!" Giotto shouted out, plopping himself down on the sofa in the living room.<p>

"Haha. That was fun though," Asari said.

"Yes, it was, wasn't it?" Giotto said. "Did you have fun, Tsuna?"

"Eh?" Tsuna said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He had been thinking of his parents, friends, and uncles. Were they safe?

"Tsuna? Are you okay..." asked Giotto worriedly.

"Hm! I'm fine, Giotto-nii! I had fun!" Tsuna replied, smiling.

Though Tsuna did a good job acting, Giotto's hyper intuition picked up that something was wrong. However, he pretended not to care and just replied "That's good!"

"How about you, Takeshi?" asked Asari.

"Ah! I had fun thanks!" Yamamoto replied, forcing a smile.

Asari smiled back but he had noticed that Yamamoto's smile was a bit forced. After all, he himself sometimes forced himself to smile too.

"Nufufu... Chrome, Mukuro, did you guys enjoy yourself?" Daemon asked creepily.

"H-hai, F-father..." replied Chrome.

When everyone heard Chrome call Daemon 'father', all heads snapped to her. Immediately, she blushed furiously and muttered,

"Ah... I can't? S-sorry..."

"Nufufu... I never said that you can't, my dear Chrome. In fact, Mukuro-kun, you should call me father too."

"Kufufu... yes, Father."

When the First generation guardians heard Chrome called Daemon 'father', they were shocked. But when Daemon encouraged her to call him that and asked Mukuro to call him 'father' too, they were double shocked. Even Alaude's eye widened a bit. Who knew Daemon wanted to be a dad? Not only were the First generation guardians shocked, but Tsuna and co. were shocked too. They had never expected Chrome to be so... brave? And neither did they expect Mukuro to agree to call Daemon 'father' so quickly. Maybe, just maybe, it was because Chrome and Mukuro had no memories of their parents and wanted to know what it was like to have a parent. Even if it was just one? After all, it was Vongola Nono who had been taking care of them since birth. Even if he did treat them like one of his own, there wasn't really a connection. Maybe it was because they weren't really related?

"Oh yes. G, can you go and write invitations to Cozart and Alphonso to invite them over in 2 days? Thanks," said Giotto, trying to break the awkward silence that had befallen upon them. "Oh yes. And after dinner, we're going to have a meeting, "Giotto told his guardians. "Bring your letters along."

"Wait, Giotto. Why me? Do it yourself!"

"But I'm busy!" Giotto pouted.

"Busy my foot!"

"Please?" asked Giotto, putting on his puppy dog face.

"That doesn't work anymore!"

"Hmph!"

As the Tsuna and co. watched the scene, they could not believe what they were seeing. Their parents (in Mukuro's and Chrome's case, Vongola Nono), had told them stories of Vongola Primo before. And never once in those stories was he portrayed like this. Thus, they were given the false impression that The First Generation guardians were all high and mighty. Maybe except for Lampo and Asari. They were told that Asari Ugestsu was a carefree person, which they had noticed, and that Lampo was a coward. Let's just say their first impression of Lampo wasn't very impressive as they saw him hiding behind Giotto. They were a little shocked by Giotto's behaviour earlier when they were shopping but this one took the cake.

"Er...kids? Why are you staring? Is there something wrong?" asked Asari.

That immediately snapped them out of their trance and Asari got different replies.

"Eh? Nope, nothing at all!"

"Haha, it's nothing!"

"Nothing to worry about!"

"We were just shocked" said Spanner in a matter of factly voice.

"Spanner!" chided Dino.

"What? It's true," said Spanner bluntly.

"I bet they were shocked by Giotto's and G's childish behaviour," commented Lampo, with a smirk on his face.

At that, Tsuna and co. had to try to prevent themselves from laughing, though they weren't doing a very good job. Hibari just smirked.

"See?" said Lampo, "I was right."

As in on cue, Giotto and G's blushed.

"W-whatever," G said, trying to regain his composure.

"A-anyways. I have to go do paperwork and write the invitations. I'll be leaving now. You guys are free right? Go play with the kids," said Giotto.

Tsuna and co. played with the first generation guardians for two hours until it was dinner time. They played mostly catching but Daemon entertained them by showing them some illusions as well. Child friendly illusions, may I add.

Finally, it was dinner time, and when Tsuna and co. along with the first generation guardians arrived at the dining room, they saw Giotto already wait for them.

"Ah, you're back. Did you guys have fun?"

"It...was...exhausting..."Lampo replied, panting.

"Lampo! You played too?"

"Pfft. Of course I did! My little bro asked me to," replied Lampo.

Giotto just stared in shock. Lampo had always said he hated kids, but yet, when Lambo asked him to play, he did? Well, that was new.

"Hey, I can be a good brother you know," said Lampo.

Giotto just nodded dumbly.

They had a quiet dinner since everyone was tired. However, the First Generation guardians could not help but notice the sad looks in the children's eyes...

After they had finished dinner, the First Generation guardians tucked their kid/kids into bed. As the First Generation guardians had forgotten to buy Tsuna and co, toothbrushes and pyjamas, they had to make do by washing their mouths (not very hygienic!) and changing into a new set of clothes that they had just bought. (Not to mention that it had not been washed!) Giotto had to run between Tsuna's, Enma's, Spanner's, Shoichi's, and Dino's room. It was tiring, but he didn't have a choice. Luckily for him, Dino, Spanner, and Shoichi were quick thinking enough to know what to do, so it lightened his load.

After all the kids were tucked in, the guardians made their way to the meeting room...

* * *

><p><span>In the Meeting Room<span>

"**Okay, everyone's here. Did you all bring your letters?"** asked Giotto.

" **Course."**

"**Nufufu... yes."**

"**Hn."**

"**I extremely brought the letter."**

"**Hai, Giotto."**

Lampo didn't reply but just waved the letter in his hand.

"**Alright then, let's get started. I hope you don't mind, but please read your letter out. I will start first."**

Giotto was about to start reading when Lampo stopped him.

"**Sorry, but I can't. My letter contains some secrets that someone doesn't want to reveal," **said Lampo.

"**I understand. Anyone else?"**

When no one spoke up, Giotto started reading his letter...

"**Dear Giotto, **

**My name is Sawada Iemitsu, your great-great-great grandson. I am the father of Sawada Tsunayoshi who is turning 5 on October 14. However, this letter is not only for him, but for Shoichi and Spanner as well. They too are turning 5 on December 3. (Yes, they have the same birthday, but they are not siblings) As Shoichi and Spanner's fathers do not have Italian blood in them, they have no ancestors in Italy. This may be hard to believe, but the children are from 400 years in the future. I am the boss of CEDEF, which was founded by your cloud guardian, Alaude." **

Upon, hearing about CEDEF, Alaude got greater interest in the letter. He had just recently found CEDEF and so far, it was doing well. Even though it was new, CEDEF already had the widest network source in the mafia. CEDEF was meant to be a organization that was part of the Vongola, but keeps its distance from them. Its job was to gather information and so on so forth.

"**Tsunayoshi is the next in line to inherit the Vongola as Vongola Decimo from Vongola Nono. His guardians have already been selected. His Storm Guardian shall be Gokudera Hayato, predecessor of G. Rain – Yamamoto Takeshi, predecessor of Asari Ugestsu. Sun – Sasagawa Ryohei, predecessor of Knuckle. Mist – Rokudo Mukuro, predecessor of Daemon Spade. Cloud – Hibari Kyoya, predecessor of Alaude and last but not least, Lightning – Lambo, predecessor of Lampo. Spanner and Shoichi have potential as great technicians and are also a part of Tsuna's family, along with Chrome Dokuro, Enma and Dino, even though Enma and Dino are from different families. Enma is from Shimon and is to be Shimon Decimo while Dino is from Chiavarone and is to be Chiavarone Decimo. Due to some trouble in the future, Vongola Nono, Hayato's parents, Takeshi's dad, and all the adults, including my wife and I, have no choice but to send them to the past to keep them safe. Please treat Tsuna as you would your own son. Spanner and Shoichi's fathers wish for them to grow up to be great technicians. Shoichi also has a gift for being a great strategy planner. Perhaps it would be best if they could become apprentices of Talbot, if he should agree. In one month, the adults and I would try to contact you. **

**P.S.**

**Tsuna can be a bit of a klutz. **

** Fino ad allora(Until then),**

**Sawada Iemitsu, External Advisor of the Vongola Family, Father of Sawada Tsunayosh, and Sawada Nana."**

As Giotto finished reading his letter, the guardians could not help but pity the children.

"**So? We're going to make Spanner and Shoichi Talbot's apprentices?" **asked G.

"**If possible, yes," **replied Giotto.

"**I suppose the kids are worried for their family. I am sure you have noticed the sad and worried looks they sometimes have in their eyes," **said Asari.

"**I think we should talk to them. Individually," **Knuckle propsed

"**I think we should. And we shall. I will talk with Tsuna, Enma, Shoichi, Spanner and Dino," **said Giotto.

"**Isn't that a little too much, Giotto? I'll speak to Shoichi and Spanner for you, if you'd like," **said Asari.

"**Yes, please."**

"**Say... do you think Lambo is a brat?" **said Lampo all of a sudden.

At that, all attention was turned to Lampo.

"**Nufufu... why the sudden question?" **asked Daemon.

"**Well, in my letter, his boss said that he may seem like a brat, but he's not."**

"**Well... I think he's quite okay..." **said G.

'_Hm..'_thought Lampo.

"**Well, who wants to read next?" asked Lampo, trying to change the topic.**

"**I will," **volunteered G.

"**Dear G,**

**Ciao. My name is Anthonio, piacere di conoscerti (pleased to meet you). I am a member of the Vongola Famiglia and father of Gokudera Hayato. Due to some unfortunate reasons, I am sorry but I will have to leave Hayato in your care. Hayato may have some colourful language but he is a good boy. He may have some insecurity problems due to an incident that happened when he was younger. He was 3 when he was kidnapped and thus he only trusts people that are very close to him. However, I have managed to convince him that you and your fellow guardians, along with Vongola Primo, are trustworthy. Hayato is a music prodigy and he play the piano. Perhaps one day, he will play for you to listen. Please take good care of him.**

**P.S. The rest of the letter isn't really important.**

**Hayato is Italian, so please don't be too shocked when you hear him speak/ curse in Italian. He will be turning 5 on September 9. **(Dammit that _was__supposed _to be _my birthday!_ =()** Also, his choice of weapons is dynamite and he had just started some project he calls Sitema C.A.I. which is also meant to be a weapon. Hayato also has a very high IQ of 200. **

** Yours,**

** Anthonio, Hayato's father, Boss of an allied family, and Lavina, Hayato's mother."**

"**Music prodigy huh... interesting..."** said Asari.

"**Yare,yare. So far the letters that have been read and my letter says that there is trouble in the future. What trouble?" **Lampo said.

"**So the idiota has noticed," **Daemon said.

"**I'm not an idiota!"** Lampo retorted. '_And it seems that Hayato had the same IQ as Lambo'_

"**So he says..."** G added in while smirking.

"***Sigh*... ragazzi, uscire (guys, stop it). Lampo is right..."**

"**Naturamente (naturally), I'm never wrong."**

"**Lampo! Men must be humble," **scolded Knuckle. **"And anyway, you have been wrong before,"** Knuckle added, chuckling.

"**Comunque (anyway)! It's obvious that something big is going on in the future. The kids must be worried. When you speak to them, try to act oblivious. Maybe then they will spill more,"** said Giotto, going into boss mode.

"**Yes, Primo,"** the guardians chorused, all except Alaude, who said **"Hn."**

"**Who's next?"** Giotto once again asked.

"**Nufufu... my turn."**

"**Buon pomeriggio (good afternoon) Daemon, **

**Spero che facendo bene (I hope you are doing fine). I am the guardians of the twins that gave you this letter. Their name are Mukuro and Kurumo. However, people call 'Kurumo' Chrome. Even though they are twins their sir-names are different. Mukuro's full name is Rokudo Mukuro while Chrome's is Chrome Dokuro. Their parents were the ones that named them, thus I do not know the reason why they were named that. Their parents were once members of the Vongola. Their father was a top illusionist while their mother was part of a assassin group of the Vongola called the 'Varia'. Unfortunately, when their parents were sent on a mission, they both were killed. Thus, I took it upon myself to care for them. However, the time had come where I am unable to carry out my duty. Therefore, I am entrusting them to you. I hope you will accept them. Mukuro and Chrome, just like their father, are top illusionists. Chrome is good, but Mukuro is even better. As for their ages, Mukuro turned 6 on June 3****rd**** and Chrome will be turning 5 on December 5****th****. Yes, they aren't really twins due to their age but people like to call them twins. Chrome can be a bit shy and Mukuro can get a bit overprotective of her. I hope you will create a bond with them and know that you can be a good father. **

** All the best,**

** Timoteo, Vongola Nono."**

"**So they're orphans..."** Giotto said.

Immediately, he felt pity for them as he knew what it was like to be an orphan.

"**Nufufu... correction. They**_** were **_**orphans. Not anymore," **Daemon corrected.

"**Yes, yes. So Mukuro and are illusionists. And good ones at that, according to Vongola Nono... They must have some skill. Impressive," **Giotto though out loud.

"**Nufufu... of course. They are my kids, after all."**

"**Haha. Looks like you have already bonded with them, Daemon,"** commented Asari.

"**Yes, I think I have..."**

"**Haha. That's good. Say, can I read next?" **

"**Go ahead," **Giotto said.

"Dear Asari,

Good afternoon. Since you are reading this letter, I presume you have met Takeshi. His full name is Yamamoto Takeshi and he turned 5 on April 24. I am sorry to trouble you but I hope you will take care of him for a while. Due to some reasons, I feel it not wise to keep him with me, that is why I hope you will take care him. I have taught Takeshi how to use the sword for self defense. Takeshi has potential to become a hitman and since I know that you are a sword wielder, I hope that you will help Takeshi to perfect his skills and perhaps teach him new ones. I wish not for Takeshi to become a hitman, but to be a perfect rain guardian for the next Vongola heir, Vongola Decimo, his precious friend -Tsunayoshi-kun. Takeshi may smile alot, but sometimes his smiles are forced. Behind his smiles is sadness and guilt. When Takeshi asked me what happened to his mother, I made the mistake of telling him that she died while giving birth to him. Since then, he has blamed himself for his mother's death, even though it isn't his fault. Sometimes he smiles from the bottom of his heart, especially when he's around his friends, but somewhere deep in his heart, he has never forgiven himself. I know I'm being presumptous, but I hope you can help him as sometimes, it helps to talk to a stranger, even though you're not really one. Please take good care of him.

Cheers,

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, Father of Yamamoto Takeshi, Vongola swordsman" 

"**Nufufu... seems like you really have to have a heart to heart talk with Takeshi, huh?" **

"**Yes, I must. That is why I plan to speak to him last," **replied Asari.

Wanting to continue, and since it was late, Giotto said,

"**Let us continue. It is getting late."**

"**I'll EXTREMELY go next!"**

"**Ciao,**

**Knuckle. Please take care of Ryohei for a while. He will be in danger if he stays with me and my wife. Please take good care of him. He likes to box and is good at it. Ryohei is turning 6 on August 26. Thanks,**

** Ryohei's Father, a Vongola boxer, and wife."**

"**Che. That wasn't very imformative," **G said.

"**I agree to the extreme!" **

"**And yet you were one of the last to finish reading your letter as well," **

"**I couldn't concentrate to the EXTREME! I was shocked to the EXTREME!" **

"**I get it, I get it..."**

"**Are you sure you can take care of him, Knuckle? He **_**is**_** a **_**boxer**_**," **Giotto asked worriedly.

"**I'm alright to the EXTREME! I can't stop him from being a boxer, after all..." **Knucle said, his voice cracking at towards the end.

"**Anyway! Let's continue to the EXTREME! Alaude! You're the last!" **Knuckle "said", pretending to be fine.

Even though the other guardians couldn't see it, Giotto knew better, and was positive that Knuckle was not alright. However, he did not want to ask any further, as he could see that Knuckle did not want to talk about it.

"**Hn," **Alaude said, before throwing the letter on to the middle of the table. **"Read it yourselves."**

As the guardians read the letter, they sweatdropped. They letter read:

**That was Hibari Kyoya. Take care of him for a while. He turned 6 on May 5. His weapon is a pair of tonfas and he can fight well. **

** -Hibari's father and mother**

Kyoya's father was so much like Alaude and Kyoya. The guardians didn't have to be close to Kyoya to tell that he was a boy of few words.

"**Haha. That was interesting," **said Asari.

'_Interesting? The letter didn't even say much' _thought Giotto and G.

"**Say... it has been bothering me for a while... don't you think that the kids look too much like us? Even Enma looks freakily like Cozart, and you can see Alphonso's features in Dino..."** Giotto said.

"**...It's probably because they're our predecessors," **G reasoned, and at that, everybody shrugged off the freaky thought.

"**Okay... let's all go to bed then. It's getting late. Don't forget to speak to the kids tomorrow. Buonanotte (Good night)," **Giotto told them.

A chorus of **'notte (night)'** just followed after. Once again Alaude just 'hn'ed.

As Giotto walked to his room, he thought:

'_I wonder if Tsuna and co. if alright? Nah, I'm just being paranoid. They must be asleep by now,'_

Unknown to him, Tsuna and co. _were _alright. They just _weren't _sleeping. Each and everyone of them was wide awake, thinking about what was going on in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Alright! That's the third chapter! It had 3,189 words. The longest so far. More interaction between the first and tenth generation guardians will be shown in chapter 4, along with what they think about the current situation. I <strong>_**think**_** I may be able to update it tmrw...**


	4. Chapter 4:  Arrival and School?

**Author's Note: Okay! Chapter 4! Once again, thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, adding this story to favs, alert and etc. =D **

**As to why Spanner and Shoichi are here... I don't know. I just thought that they should be. XP**

**Also, I editied Chapter 3. I found Gokudera's mother's name – Lavina, so I decided to use that. Thus, 'Hayako' is no longer in the story but 'Lavina' is. Gokudera is actually ¼ Jap but I decided to make him full Italian (if you guys didn't notice). Hope you guys don't mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or anyone in this chapter. ;)**

**P.S. I'm planning on sending the kids to sch. There's a poll on my profile asking if I should make the Arcobaleno teachers. It's not a mafia school though, just an elite sch. However, the Arcobaleno (in their adult form) are still in the mafia and still has the position of 'Arcobaleno', just that they got to keep their adult form. Please vote! You can vote by reviewing too. **

**P.P.S* The bottom Author's note is important. Please read it. **

**Bold = Italian**

***_* = Sounds**

_Italic = Thoughts_

* * *

><p><span>In Tsuna's Room<span>

'_Papa, kaa-san, where are you now?' Tsuna thought, sniffling._

'_Is everyone safe? Do you have shelter? Are you injured?'_

'_Papa, kaa-san, I'm scared...'_

_After thinking those 'happy' thoughts_, Tsuna cried himself to sleep that night. He knew that Giotto and his guardians won't do anything to hurt them, but he was worried for his parents, grandpa and uncles and aunties. What if they were hurt? He knew that they would do anything to protect him, just like he would do anything to protect them. They were, after all, his family, even if they weren't related by blood.

In Gokudera's Room

'_Old man, kaa-san... I wonder what you are doing now... what time is there? Is it night time? Are you guys sleeping? Are your safe? Old man you had better protect kaa-san... if not, I will kill you!'_

Gokudera may not look like one, but he was actually a mommy's boy. Not that there was anything wrong with that.

'_You'll see... I'll train hard here. I'll perfect my Sistema C.A.I! When I get back, I'll help you defeat the enemies! You guys will not have to protect me anymore... I won't fight behind you. I'll fight beside you...' _

Thinking about his training programme, Gokudera thought and thought until he fell asleep. However, he never thought that by the time he got back, everything would be back to normal...

In Yamamoto's Room

'_Oyaji (Old man)... I hope you're safe... What am I talking about? Of course you are! You perfected Shigure Souen Ryu, the undefeatable sword style! You'll never get defeated!'_

With a determined look on his face and reassuring himself, Yamamoto finally slipped into dream land...

In Hibari's Room

'_Hn. You had better be safe.'_

In his own way, Hibari was worrying about his parents. Not that he will ever show it.

In Ryohei's Room

'_Father, be safe! I will train here and will help defeat the enemies when I get back!' _

And with that, Ryohei started snoring.

In Lambo's Room

'_Lambo-san's not scared. Lambo-san's not worried. Lambo-san knows that boss would be alright. Lambo-san knows that boss won't die. Lambo-san's brave. Lambo-san's safe. Boss is alright...'_

Lambo kept repeating those words like a chant, but he couldn't reassure himself. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and he started to cry. Just then, the room to his door opened, and Lampo poked his head in.

"Lambo? Are you crying?" asked Lampo. (Dude... you don't ask people if they are crying or not!)

He had wanted to check to see if Lambo was alright.

"Lambo's not crying. Lambo's not crying," Lambo muttered over and over.

Scratching his head, Lampo said,

"You are crying..."

And at that, he walked over to Lambo's bed and carried Lambo up.

"Yare, yare... you're scared, aren't you?"

"No no...Lambo-san's not scared..." Lambo muttered, his voice wavering.

"Yare, yare... quit denying it..."

At that, Lampo pulled the blanket off the bed and laid down, putting Lambo beside him.

"I'll sleep here tonight..."Lampo muttered, stealing Lambo's pillow.

He then put Lambo on his chest and covered himself in the blanket.

"If you want... you can talk to me... it helps to talk to a stranger..." Lampo muttered.

'Yare, yare... since when did I like kids?' Lampo thought in his head. 'At least this one's not wiping his snot on me...' Lampo thought as he stroked Lambo's head.

"I'm scared..."

'So he finally admits it,' Lampo thought as he smirked in his head.

"Boss said that the family was in danger. B-bad people attacking family and friends. Boss took me and run away. Boss found Tsuna and his grandpa. Sometimes boss goes back to find family and help f-fight b-but always l-leaves L-Lambo b-behind. Lambo-san's scared that boss will die! Lambo-san doesn't want boss to die! UWAH!" towards the end, Lambo's voice started to crack and he broke into tears.

"Yosh yosh... Your boss is a boss of a family, Lambo. That takes skill. Your boss will be fine... He won't die... your family will protect him..."Lampo said while patting Lambo on the back, trying to comfort him.

Even though those words weren't much, they worked, and Lambo soon fell asleep in Lampo's arms. Though, it actually wasn't the words, but Lampo's warmth that soothed Lambo to sleep.

'_Yare yare... He's finally asleep...' _Lampo thought.

Not long after, Lampo fell asleep and curled himself into a crescent moon and Lambo fell off Lampo's chest, and like Lampo, curling himself into a ball.

In Dino's Room

Dino had a hard time falling asleep as he kept thinking of the battles he saw. As he was older, he understood the situation better than the young ones and knew that many people were dead. Or at least, going to die. He prayed and prayed that his father, uncles and aunties were alright. At long last, a wave of tiredness washed over him and he finally fell asleep.

In Chrome's Room

Chrome was sad and she missed her guardian – Vongola Nono. She wondered if he was alright. She knew that Vongola Nono was strong, but she couldn't help but worry. After all, he had been taking care of Mukuro and her since they were practically newly borns. After all, her parents were sent for the mission when Chrome was only a month old! They had intentions to go back, but well, they died. Got killed, to be exact. Sometimes she wondered what her parents looked like. Did her mom have purple hair like her? Did Mukuro get his hair colour from their dad? She had always wanted to know what it was like to have a parent, and that was the only good thing she had yet to think of going to the past. She met her new father – Daemon. Now, if only she had a mother too...

In Mukuro's Room

Mukuro felt numb. Yeah, he did. He couldn't help but miss Nono, and all his uncles and aunties. But, he was an illusionist, after all, and he refused to let his emotions take over him. No way ever. Not even in his dreams. But, he _did_ feel numb. He _did_ feel something. Unlike common belief, he _wasn't completely emotionless_.

In Spanner's Room

'Be safe,' Spanner prayed for the adults in the future and shut his eyes tight, forcing himself to go to sleep. He knew that what they did were for him and his friends wellbeing but he couldn't help but feel a little angry. He knew he didn't have the capabilities, but he wanted to fight, in one way or another. He will, however, be what the others expect him to become – a great technician. And he will build great machines to help the adults in battle, even if it wasn't this one, and even if it was going to be hard. Spanner had one last thought before he fell asleep:

'_The people who are crazy enough to think they can change the world are the ones who can.'_

In Shoichi's Room

The little red head was currently having a tummy ache, not because he needed to use the restroom. He was feeling nervous. Nervous for his father, his family. Nervous of what was to become of the future. He had heard of Talbot before, and wanted to learn from him. He knew that was what his father would want to, and that night, he made up his mind. The next morning, he would speak with Spanner and ask him if he wanted the same thing. If he did, they would speak with Giotto and ask if he could help them make arrangements and if they could become Talbot's apprentices.

* * *

><p><span>THE NEXT MORNING<span>

*Knock* *knock*

"**Master Giotto, it's time to wake up. Two letters have arrived for you. They are from Master Cozart and Master Alphonso of the Shimon and Chiavarone Family respectively," **said a maid delivering her master's daily wake up call.

*Yawn* *Ka-chack*

"**Buongiornio (Good morning). Have you bought Tsuna's and cos. their toothbrushes and pyjamas?" **

"**Sì, Master Giotto. Here are your letters."**

"**Thanks. Can you help me wake Tsuna, Enma, Spanner and Shoichi up?"**

"**Right away, Master Giotto."**

"**Thanks."**

And at that, the servant bowed a little before walking to the opposite room to wake Tsuna up. Giotto took his letter opener and pried his letter open.

'_Sheesh! Just what does Cozart use to seal his letter?'_Giotto thought.

Cozart's letter read:

**Yo, Giotto! **

**It has been quite a while since I've heard from you. Well, I'm just glad that we still keep in touch. Anyway, thanks for the invitation! Though I wonder what's so important... I'll be there at the Vongola Mansion at around... noon, perhaps? Can't wait to see you and G again! I heard that the Vongola is doing well. Well, ciao! (bye!)**

** -Cozart**

As Giotto finished reading the letter, he couldn't help but chuckle. Cozart sure didn't waste any time! He had just sent the letter yesterday and when he wrote 'ASAP', he didn't think that Cozart would arrive the very next day. Oh well, the sooner the better anyways.

Next, he opened Alphonso's letter, which compared to Cozart's, was much easier to open.

Alphonso's letter read:

**Ciao Giotto!**

**It's nice to hear from you. I hope you are doing well. Just wanted to inform you that I will arrive at the Vongola Mansion at noon today. Until then!**

** -Alphonso, Chiavarone Primo**

Alphonso's letter was casual, but still more formal than Cozart's as he signed off with his status as well. Alphonso was one of Giotto's good friends but he wasn't as close to Giotto as Cozart was to him.

'_Noon huh...'_ Giotto thought, _'oh well, it's better if they arrive at the same time anyway.'_

Giotto quickly went to the toilet and washed up. After that, with much practiced speed, he changed into his pin-striped suit.

'_Time to go check on Tsuna and his friends,'_ Giotto thought.

When Giotto entered Tsuna's room, he was surprised to see Tsuna fully dressed and sitting on the bed. However, his head was hung and he was swinging his legs with a sad look on his face.

"Tsuna? Good morning! Is something the matter?" asked Giotto with a worried voice.

"I...I wonder if my Papa and Mama are safe..."

Giotto's thin smile turned into a frown.

"Tsuna... would you like to talk?" asked Giotto, sitting beside Tsuna.

Giotto put Tsuna on his lap and Tsuna rested his head on Giotto's chest, like how when little kids sit on those Santas in the shopping malls.

"Grandpa said that I would become Vongola Decimo, that I would take over the family. He said that I would change the Vongola for the better, make it what it was originally for, but he never told what it was originally for. Grandpa said that one day, I would understand... But then, then next day, when Tsuna was having lunch with Mama, aunties, onii-san, Kyoya-nii, Takeshi, Mukuro-nii, Chrome, Hayato, Dino-nii, Spanner and Shoichi, we heard a *boom*!"

'Boom? An explosion?' Giotto thought.

" T-th-then, Papa and uncles ran into the room. Papa grabbed Tsuna and took Mama's hand and ran. Uncles did the same with the r-rest of Tsuna's friends. Grandpa took Mukuro-nii's and Chrome's hand and we all ran. Th-then, we met Lambo and his boss a-along the way wh-when we were running. Lambo was sleeping when w-we were eating. S-some of Grandpa's people g-got sh-shot wh-when they helped us escaped..."

Tsuna couldn't take it anymore, and broke down.

"W-we ran, and ran, and Papa t-told me t-that everything w-was okay, but Tsuna knew! Tsuna knew that e-everything was _not_ okay! Tsuna knew! People w-were dying! P-people were fighting! Tsuna knew t-that p-people w-were f-fighting to protect Tsu-tsuna! Tsuna knew!"

Now, Giotto knew why Tsuna was to become Vongola Decimo. He was so innocent, he treasured people's lives. He didn't know what had happened to the Vongola, but he knew it wasn't good, but he knew that Tsuna could make things right. Tsuna would become a good boss. He didn't want people to die for him, and that was why he would fight _for_ them. _With_ them.

Giotto didn't know what to say, and didn't say anything. That was good because what Tsuna needed was for someone to comfort him, to listen to him, but not to speak, _just_ to _listen._

Giotto's POV

I couldn't believe it. Tsuna was so young, yet he knew so much. Too much. He knew he was to become Vongola Decimo, but yet he knew, it wasn't because his Grandpa wanted him to do something bad, he wanted Tsuna to make things right. Tsuna was mature for his age, he showed it in his own way. A proud feeling washed over me, to know that my great-great-great-great grandson was someone like Tsuna, but it still felt weird. After all, not everyone got to meet their great-great-great-great grandchild. However, I'm glad I got to meet him.

Third Person's POV

After some time, Tsuna calmed down and he once again smiled one of his cutest smiles ever, and this time, it was from his heart.

"Arigato, Giotto-nii!"

Upon seeing Tsuna's face, Giotto's eyes widened a bit, and his eyes turned even warmer. He patted Tsuna's head, smiled, and told him,

"Your welcome, Tsuna."

In the Dining Room

"Argh! Where the h- is Giotto? The food's getting cold!" scowled G.

"Well, he is taking very long... I wonder if something had happened," pondered Asari.

"Haha! Tsuna is taking a long time too!"

"Arh! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to find Juudaime!" Gokudera announced before jumping off his chair and running off. Just as he was about to reach the door, Giotto and a puffy eyed Tsuna entered.

"Juudaime! Are you okay?" Gokudera asked worriedly, 'screeching' to a stop.

"Ah! Hayato! Mm! I'm okay!"

"That's good, Juudaime!"

'_He really is a right hand man'_ Giotto thought, smiling to himself.

"Took you long enough!" G scolded.

"Ah, sorry!"

"Maa maa... at least he's here!"

"Gyahahahaha! Lambo-san can eat now!" Lambo shouted out before stuffing his face with pancakes.

"Lambo you're going to choke! Chew your food!" Lampo chided worriedly.

Surprisingly, though, Lambo _didn't_ choke, and swallowed his food easily.

"Gyahahahaha! Delicious!"

"Yare, yare..." Lampo muttered, scratching his head.

'_At least now I know he's okay...'_ Lampo thought, smiling.

'_Hm... it seems like Lampo has talked to Lambo too...'_ Giotto internally thought, smiling. '_I'm glad they're getting along...'_

"I'm going to start eating" Lampo said, before putting a small piece of pancake in his mouth.

"Oya oya... no one said that you could," Daemon commented.

"And no one said that I couldn't either," Lampo retorted.

"Talking back now, are we? Nufufufufu... Very well, I shall let you off for once, as I am in a good mood. My dear Elena is visiting today at around lunch time." Daemon told everyone proudly with a smug look on his face."

"Oh joy," G said sarcastically, with his a small pieces of pancakes in his mouth.

"G, don't talk with your mouth full," Giotto scolded, before going back to helping Tsuna cut his pancakes into smaller pieces. "Good for you, Daemon. Perhaps she could become Chrome's and Mukuro's mother then."

"Oya,oya, mother? I like the sound of that, kufufufu..."

"We're going to have a mother?" Chrome asked, her eyes filled with joy.

"Nufufu... I see you like the idea, Mukuro, Chrome. Good idea Primo. I shall ask her, though I;m quite sure she'll accept."

"Mm... that's EXTREMELY good for you, Mukuro, Chrome!" Knuckle shouted.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei followed.

"Congratulations, Mukuro, Chrome," Spanner and Shoichi chorused.

"Mm... congrachulations!" Dino followed, his mouth full of pancakes.

"Dino! Smaller bites!" Giotto scolded.

Dino swallowed and said "sorry..." with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Haha! Congratulations Chrome, Mukuro!"

"Che. Gratz."

"A-ano... arigato... though, I'm not sure if she will accept..."

"Haha! Of course she will! You guys are great!" consoled Takeshi, taking a sip of milk. "Haha! This milk tastes great!"

"Kufufu... the idiot there is right, Chrome, she will accept," agreed Mukuro.

"Hey! Haha! I'm no idiot!"

"He can laugh when he's complaining... what an idiot. Che!"

"Haha! I heard that, Haya-chan~"

"Quit calling me that! It's not funny!"

"Oh but it is, Haya-chan~!" Takeshi complained in a sing song voice.

"Takeshi, that isn't very nice," scolded Asari gently.

"Ahahaha... Sorry Asari-san, sorry Hayato!"

"Che! Whatever."

"Hayato! Behave!" G scolded

"Che. Why should I listen to you?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Hayato! Please behave yourself! G-san is already nice enough to take care of you!" Tsuna pleaded.

"H-hai, Juudaime! I apologize for my behaviour!"

"A-ah... It's okay..."

"Herbivores, keep quiet or I'll bite you to death," Hibari warned.

When the First Generation heard Hibari speak, they were speechless! Hibari sounded like Alaude! Except for the fact that he was higher pitched.

"Yare yare…he really is a mini Alaude..."

"He and Alaude are extremely similar!"

"And so are you and Ryohei."

"Haha. Tsuna and Giotto are really similar too!"

Realization dawned upon Giotto and he suddenly announced,

"They're our minis!" and banged his hands on the table, standing up, shocking everyone around the table.

G closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down, failed, opened hos eyes again, and shouted,

"what the f-k was that for you

bas-d!"

"Oops... hehe... sorry!" Giotto said sheepishly before sitting back down.

"E-eh! W-where's Dino-nii?" asked Tsuna, frantically looking around the table.

"W-where is he?" Giotto repeated, with a frantic look on his face. "I can't believe we lost Alphonso's descendent! Ahhh!"

"Calm down! Did you eat sugar or something? He's right there!" G shouted with an annoyed voice, flipping the table up and pointing to where Dino was sitting.

"Nufufu... he fell of his chair..." Daemon commented.

And true enough, there Dino was, kissing the floor.

"Ah! Dino-nii!" Tsuna exclaimed before rushing to help his 'brother'.

"I'm so sorry!" Giotto apologized before rushing to help him.

He knew it was because of him banging his hands on the table that Dino fell off his chair.

"Oh Kami-sama, please help this child get rid of his carelessness," Knuckle prayed.

"Hn. Pathetic." said you-know-who.

"K-kyoya... that isn't very nice..."

"Hn."

* * *

><p><span>Later that day, around Noon...<span>

"**Giotto! G! I'm here~!" **Cozart announced, slamming the wide doors open.

"**Cozart, what **_**did**_** you have for breakfast?"** Elena asked.

"**Yes, you do seem hyper today..." **Alphonso said.

"**Nothing much. Waffles and tea. Some of the children offered me some candy and I couldn't resist, so..."**

"**What is, may I ask, your definition of **_**'some'**_**?"**

"**About 10 children offered me 5 candy each."**

"**And you ate them all at once?" **Elena enquired.

"**Erm... yes...?..."**

'_That explains things,' _both Elena and Alphonso thought.

"**Cozart!"Giotto screamed.**

"**And here he comes,"** Elena commented.

"Giotto-nii! Who's here?"

"Cozart! Enma's guy!"

"My guy? Ah! The letter! I don't have it with me now!"

"You can give it to him later! He's staying over!"

"**Giotto-**_**nii**_**? Japanese? Looks like we aren't the only ones here," **Alphonso said calmly.

"**Those sound like children's voices..."**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"**Cozart! Ah! Alphonso! Elena! You're here too! Nice to see you guys again!" **Giotto exclaimed before giving Cozart and Alphonso and friendly man hug (like, half hug) and Elena, well, just a _normal_ hug.

"**Elena, mio caro (my dear), you're back! Oh how I missed you!" **Daemon exclaimed.

"**And here we go again,"** G said, rolling his eyes.

"**And who are those cute little kids? They look just like you guy! How ADORABLE!" **Elena squealed.

"**Ah! Guys, there are some people I want you to meet!" **Giotto exclaimed.

After a quick introduction and a summary of where the children were from and why they looked so much like them, Cozart and Alphonso nodded seriously.

"**I see, I see... so this little guy," **Cozart started, walking over to Enma and ruffling his hair, **"is mine. Right?"**

"**Yes, that is correct. His name is Enma. Enma Kozato. Did I get that right, Enma-kun?"**

"**Yes! It's a pleasure to meet you!" **Enma exclaimed, totally nervous.

"**And the boy with blonde hair is mine?"**

"**Yup!"**

"**Hello! My name is Dino Chiavarone! I am the next in line to inherit the Chiavarone Family as the Tenth Chiavarone boss!"**

"**Eh? He's my successor?"**

"**Apparently so. They are not only our predecessors but also our successors, it would seem."**

"**So Enma is taking over Shimon! Good job Enma!" **Cozart praised.

"**A-ah... thanks..."**

"**Elena my love, there is someone, actually, there are 2 people I would like you to meet."**

"**And who would that be, Daemon?" **Elena asked curiously.

"**Kufufu... that would be my sister and I. My name is Rokudo Mukuro and my sister is Kurumo Dokuro. You can call her Chrome, as everyone else does."**

"**Oh? Why, you two look so much like Daemon! And Chrome, you are so pretty!" **Elena squealed.

"**Th-thank you!" **Chrome replied, her face as red as a beet root.

"**How adorable!" **Elena once again squealed, causing G and Giotto to cover their ears.

'_Girls squealing are the worse! High pitched and loud!'_ almost everyone thought.

"**Nufufu... I'm glad you like them, Elena. You see, I have decided to take them as my own children. My dear, may I have the pleasure of asking you to be their adopted mother? My children seem to like that idea too..."**

As if on cue, Mukuro and Chrome started nodding eagerly.

"**Why, of course! It would be my pleasure! You can call me whatever you like, dearies,"** Elena replied, directing her sentence at her new adopted children.

"**Kufufu...yes, Mother, of course."**

"**Yes! Mom..."**

"**KYAHHHHH! I'm a mom! YAYYYY!"**

"**May God bless this happy family. Amen." **Knuckle prayed.

"Congratulations Chrome, Mukuro!" Tsuna and his other cheery friends congratulated. 

"Congratulations," Gokudera and Spanner said.

"CONGRATULATIONS TO THE EXTREME!"

"**Now, let's go to the living room, shall we?"**

Yamamoto didn't need to know Italian to know that everyone was leaving, one reason was because Asari took his hand and another was because he wasn't blind.

In the living room

"Enma, Dino, could you please go and collect your letters?"

"Yes, Giotto-nii," they chorused.

"**Giotto, I was thinking... since Dino is my predecessor, maybe it would be best if I took care of him... What do you think?" **Alphonso brought up.

"**Well, actually, to tell you the truth, I think you were supposed to take care of him?"**

"**Well then, all the more better! I have always wondered what it was like to have a son!"**

"**Giotto-nii... does that mean that Dino-nii has to go?" **Tsuna asked, even though he already half knew the answer, tears welling up in his eyes.

"**I'm sorry, Tsuna, but yes. Don't worry though, you will still see him."**

"**Yeah little guy, don't worry! I'll bring Dino here to play often! My place is not too far! Don't cry!" **Alphonso frantically said, panicking a little.

"**You promise?..."**

"**Y-yeah! I promise!" **Alphonso said, grinning nervously.

"**We're back!" **Dino announced.

"**That was quick," **Cozart observed.

"**Cozart-nii, th-this i-is y-yours," **Enma said nervously.

"**This is yours!" **Dino said, handing the letter to Alphonso.

"**Thanks!" **both said at the same time.

As they finished opening their letter, they started reading it.

* * *

><p><span>Cozart's letter<span>

**Dear Cozart, **

**I hope you are doing fine. I wish I could say the same for myself, but unfortunately, I cannot. My son, Enma Kozato, is a rather introverted child. However, he is comfortable with his friends. Expecially Sawada Tsunayoshi. His social skills are poor and his shy demeanor and quiet voice makes him an easy target for bullying. But, there is more to him that I feel you should figure out yourself. Enma is Shimon Decimo, and had the Gravity Element. As we are under attack, please take Enma in and help me take care of him. **

** Yours Truly,**

** -Makoto Kozarto, Enma's father**

* * *

><p><span>Alphonso's Letter<span>

**Dear Alphonso Chiavarone, **

**Hello. I wish you are doing well. My name is Alfonso Chivaron, Ninth boss of the Chiavarone family, Father of Dino Chiavarone, the next in line to inherit this family. You are my namesake, as my father decided to name me after you. I am sorry to trouble you, but please take care of Dino for the time being. I have my own personal reasons. He turned 9 on Febuary 4. His choice of weapon is the whip and yes, he can fight. If his friends or family is near.**

**P.S. Dino can be quite a klutz.**

** Best Regards,**

** Ninth Chiavarone Famiglia Boss.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I accept."<strong>

"**Huh? What do you accept, Cozart?"**

"**Che, he's just probably talking to himself."**

"**Nufufu... be more specific."**

"**Oh, sorry. I mean, Enma's father had requested me to take care of him. I accept, if Enma doesn't mind. I will bring you back to visit often, Enma, so that you can see your friends."**

"**I-I think... I think I w-would l-like to follow you."**

Truth be told, Enma didn't want to leave Tsuna and his friends, but he didn't want to trouble Giotto, and if that was what his father wanted...

"**Alright, it's settled then! Enma would go home with me!" **

"**Dino, would you like to follow me home too?"**

"**E-eh? I mean, yeah, sure!"**

Dino didn't want to leave his lil' bro either, but Alphonso was his ancestor, and he knew that that was the original plan. Though he was sad, he was looking forward to getting to know his ancestor more. I mean, it wasn't every day that you get to meet your ancestor, right? Right!

"**Don't worry, I will bring you to visit your friends often."**

When Alphonso said that, Dino didn't feel so sad.

"**Haha. Should we send the kids to school? Perhaps we should send them to the same school. They can look out for each other there."**

"**Ah! Good idea Asari! Education is important! I'm sure Tsuna will have fun! So will Spanner and Shoichi too!"**

"**E-eh?" **Tsuna and Shoichi said.

"**It'll be fun."**

"**Che, I don't mind."**

"**What! No!"**

"**Yes! I agree to the extreme! I'm sure Ryohei would enjoy it there!"**

"**I'm EXTREMELY sure I will, uncle!**

"**Nufufu... what do you think, Elena? Should we send the kids to school?"**

"**It would be a good experience. A good opportunity to make new friends too! Why not?"**

"**Nufufu... it's settled then. I'm fine with this idea."**

" **Since Tsuna is going, Enma, why don't you go too?"**

"**H-huh? E-erm... okay..."**

"**Dino, would you like to go?"  
>"Yes! Of course!"<strong>

"**Hn. Kyoya's going."**

"**Hn. If all of the herbivores are going..."**

'_**He sounds like Alaude!'**_the newcomers thought.

"**Yare,yare... Lambo shall enter pre-school then..."**

"**Gyahahahaha! Lambo- san will be king!"**

'_**Talk about minis...'**_

"**Alright! How about the elite school here in Sicily?"**

"**Yare yare, you mean 'Arcotevago'? I went to that school..."**

"**Hm... that school is quite reputable. Why not? If Lampo went to that school, it should be not bad..."**

"**Che. Probably a rich man's school."**

"**So it's settled? The kids will go to 'Arcotevago'?"**

A series of different ways of 'yes' followed.

"**So I guess that we will go and visit the school later? Maybe? But...** kids, do you want to go to school?"asked Giotto.

"I don't mind. I haven't been to school before..." Tsuna said

"What? You haven't been to school before?"

Giotto shouted.

"I have always been home-schooled. I don't know why..."

"Yamamoto,Enma, Shoichi and Spanner are the only ones who have school experience. The rest of us have been home-schooled. Lambo hasn't gone to school yet, I think..."

Dino said.

...

...

"Oh..." was Giotto's INTELLIGENT answer.

* * *

><p><span>At Arcotevago<span>

"Ah, Vongola Primo, Shimon Primo and Chiavarone Primo... How can I help you?" asked a kind voice that belonged to...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:Alright! I finally finished this chapter! Sorry for the very late update! Obviously, I wasn't able to update 'tomorrow'. It was just... New Year, school and all... IM SO SO SORRY! I may not be able to, unfortunately, update regularly. SORRY! As you can see, this chapter is really long. I hope that makes up for things. :**

**Poll Question (Yes or No ans.): Should I make the Arcobaleno the teachers? **

**P.S: I'm going to make Basil (Basilicum) the head of grade for Tsuna's grade. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: OMG OMG OMG. IM SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT THE SUPER SUPER SUPER LATE UPDATE. D= I typed this story on my phone so it isn't that long... Sorry...  
><strong>

...the Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn...

Wait, what? REBORN! On second thoughts, that voice didn't sound so nice after all... Maybe it did, by Reborn's standards, but to others it just sounded cold.

**"Ah, hello, good afternoon. We would like to register our relatives in this school. However, we were wondering if we could have a tour first?"** asked Giotto.

**"Relatives?"** asked Reborn, getting suspicious. He had not known that Primo and family, along with their allied family/ friends, had relatives who were kids. And the kids looked like them, no less**."**_**You should speak to the principal first. Her name is Luce. My name is Reborn, the Form teacher of 3Reb. I teach math and I am also the head of discipline. This way,**_**"** Reborn said, directing Tsuna and co. to the admin's office.

_'How strict...'_ Giotto thought. _'Something doesn't seem right either..."_

"**Luce, we have visitors..."** said Reborn as he swung the door open.

**"Ah, hello, Vongola, Chiavarone and Shimon Primo. Lampo, long time no see..."**

**"Miss Luce!" **cried Lampo happily.

**"Erm... Miss Luce, we would like to register our relatives into this school. May we, however, have a tour first?"** Alfonso asked.

**"A tour? Sure! First, however, how old are your relatives?"** Luce said, smiling warmly.

**"The youngest is 3, oldest is 9, 2 of them are 6 and the rest are 5,"** Cozart answered.  
><em><br>_**"Ah, I see. They should all be in the Elementary section then. Let's start there. Each class has 15 people and there are 5 classes in total for each grade. As you can see, we have limited number of spaces," said Luce as she made her way to the door.**

**"Will our relatives be able to get a space then?**_**"**_Giotto asked worriedly.  
><em><br>_**"What are the criteria's?"** asked Elena.

**"Well, first of all, I cannot, unfortunately, guarantee that all of them will be able to get a spot. However, your chances are slightly higher as Lampo used to study in this school. That is one of the things that we look at, even though that is not a very important area. Sometimes, though, that can even give you a disadvantage, though rarely not as we want to give outsiders a chance. The 3-year-old one is too young to take a test, so we will go by merits. He should be able to get it; there are a few spots for him left. The 5-year-olds will have to have trial lessons to see if they can fit in, if the teacher and I feel that they can, they will be offered a spot. However, sadly, not all of them will be offered a spot as there are only 3 spots left. They 6-year-olds will go through the same test as they 5-year-olds."**

**"What! 3!"** Giotto exclaimed.

He had really wanted ALL the children to enter this school.

**"Giotto, relax! Can you open a new class?"** Cozart asked, trying to keep calm but panic was evident in his voice.

"**We'll sponsor the class!"** Alphonso exclaimed.

He knew that the reason that Dino wasn't too bothered about leaving his "family" was because he could see them in school. If he couldn't see all of them, especially Tsuna, he might not agree to go back with him, and Alphonso definitely did not want that. He had always wondered what Chiavarone's future would be like and what his heir's character was. When he found out that Dino's father wanted him to take care of Dino, he was more than overjoyed. Same for Cozart and Enma.

**"Well, urm..."** Luce started, sweat dropping, **"I guess we could do that but I am afraid that they still need to take the 'tests'. The one aged nine will have to do some simple questions from Mathematics, Science, Italian and English. Nothing to worry about though. We will still need to interview him."  
><strong>  
>Dino gulped. He wasn't the best at his studies and was afraid that he wouldn't be able to pass. All the tests that he had sat for in his previous school always had a bad mark written on it when it was returned. But then again, everybody in class got bad marks. The tests were just that hard, and it didn't give Dino much confidence in tests. He didn't know that his previous school's tests were exceptionally hard, and he thought that it was a normal standard and that everyone in his class was just, well, dumb. The results of the other classes were kept a secret, and no one had any way of knowing. Thus, they could never compare their results with other classes. The people in the same class never changed, and since it was a mafia school, only allied or neutral families' kids were in the same class. Once an alliance was broken, kids were moved around, and they never got to see each other again. Those kids were sworn never to tell their ex-class' results.<p>

**"I see..."** said Giotto."**Can we register them now?"**

**"Sure! However, why don't we finish the tour first?"** replied Luce.

After a quick tour, Luce handed Giotto and the rest of the adults some registration forms. It was a simple form, only needing the name, birthday, parentage, age, and the languages and subjects that they kids spoke or knew. There was also a question if the child had gone to school before, was home-schooled before or has never had any education. And, at the bottom of the form, a signature, name and relationship to the student question to be filled. The First generation guardians managed to fill the forms pretty easily, apart from the parentage, subjects and 'relationship to student'. The asked the kids the subjects they knew, and that problem was solved easily, but they didn't know what to put for parentage and 'relationship to student'. The kids' real parents didn't exist in this time, and they didn't know their parents' name either. It was impossible for them to get information on their parents, since they didn't exist yet, unless the asked the children, but they had never asked as they thought that it wasn't necessary.

Seeing the guardians stuck on the parentage and 'relationship to student', that raised Luce's suspicion even more.

_**"If the Vongola guardians had kids... that would be unheard of since they were not married yet... But the children look so much like them!"**_ she thought. _**"Primo Chiavarone and Shimon too..."  
><strong>_  
>After giving it some thought, Giotto put his name under parentage and wrote 'guardian' under relation. He too struck out the word 'parentage'.<p>

Seeing their Boss do that, the rest of the Vongola guardians followed, seeing no reason to not follow. Alphonso wrote his name under parentage and, like Giotto, cancelled out the word 'parentage' and wrote 'guardian'. Cozart cancelled put the 'parentage' question and wrote under relation: Guardian (Cozarto Shimon).

Giotto handed in the form first, and so did the rest. Luce smiled as she took them, and asked when the children could take the test.

After deciding on the date, everyone started making their way home. On their way home, Giotto and the rest of the adults decided to ask the kids about their parents, in a subtle way, of course. Unknown to the kids, they were going to give a long explanation...

**Author's Note: Yeah, this chapter is short compared to the others... sorry... I have been busy lately and I just came back from camp at Loola, Bintan. **


	6. Chapter 6: Get Ready,

**Author's Note: Hi again everyone! This is the 6****th**** chapter of 'Back to the Past'. I hope you enjoy it and find out more of some of the children's family and past. **

**P.S This chapter was started on the 25****th**** of February and completed on the 8****th**** of April 2012. **

**P.S.S There are time skips in this chapter. (Not huge ones though)**

**P.S.S I will be introducing (kinda) 2 new characters in this chapter. Also, I will be adding a little modern twist**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! [Thankfully, or I will be so freaking stressed]**

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

Italic= _Thoughts_

Bold=** Italian**

Underline= Japanese

The ride back to the Vongola Mansion was a silent one, and Lambo had fallen asleep on Lampo's lap. The children will be taking/starting their test on XX-XX-XXXXand until then, they could prepare for the test. The current date was the XX-XX-XXXX. Dino was in an inner turmoil as he was afraid that he would fail the test.

'_Should I ask for help? But I would look like an idiot!' _he thought.

Unbeknownst to him, Alphonso had noticed that Dino was troubled. But then again, it wasn't hard considering that he was twidling his thumbs and had a scrunched up look on his face. Giotto and his guardians had noticed too, along with Cozart and Elena. Giotto glanced at Alphonso, sending a silent message. Alphonso nodded and decided to ask Dino about it later.

Soon, everyone was back at the Vongola Mansion. Dusk was soon approaching and the children were feeling a little tired. Little Lambo had awoken and stretched a little.

"I want candy…" Lambo murmured.

Lampo sighed and fed Lambo a piece of grape candy. He had gotten into the habit of carrying grape candies with him everywhere he went. He could use it to bribe Lambo, keep him quiet or keep him awake. **(A/N: He is sooo spoiling Lambo)** Lambo sucked on the sweet and soon, he was wide awake.

"Gyahahahaha! Lambo-sama had awoken!" Lambo cried.

Lampo sighed and lazily told Lambo to keep his volume down.

"**What are we standing out here for? Let's go in," G suggested.**

"**Good idea," said Cozart. **

They walked into the Vongola Mansion and made their way to the dining area. Tsuna and Shoichi yawned and Giotto noticed that the kids were tired.

"Why don't you guys go and take a nap? We will wake you guys up for dinner," Giotto suggested.

"Okay," agreed Tsuna.

As the children made their way to their rooms, the adults took a seat at the dining table, with Giotto at the master seat.

"**I think we should ask the kids more about their parents and their past," Giotto said, once everyone had taken a seat.**

"**And about their troubles," Alphonso piped in. **

"**Giotto, also, about Shoichi and Spanner, why don't we make them apprentices of Talbot? I'm sure we can make a negotiation," G added.**

"**Yes, they extremely **_**are **_**technicians, are they not?" Knuckle checked. **

"**Yes, yes they are," Giotto started. "But, the thing is, do they **_**want **_**to become Talbot's apprentices?"**

"**Nufufu~ Why don't we ask them?" **

"**Even if they say no, there will be no harm done," Asari added in happily.**

"**And there might a possibility that they would say yes. After all, I am pretty sure that they have heard of Talbot since he is so popular and his name might have gone down history. Scratch that. I am SURE his name will go down history," Elena chirpped in.**

**Giotto smiled and replied,**

"**Well then, I shall ask them later. However, they will still need to go to school." **

"**Hn. Will they stay with Talbot?" asked Alaude.**

"**If they want to, and if Talbot agrees, why not?" said Giotto, a little surprised that Alaude spoke 5 words, which was rare.**

"**But we have to make sure that Talbot takes good care of them. He can be a little… queer…" said Cozart, shivering a little. **

"**Well, I'm pretty sure that Talbot will do a fine job, but just to be safe…" Asari said gently.**

"**We can EXTREMELY check on them often, and EXTREMELY make their lunch for school," Knuckle said.**

"**Yes, yes we can." **

"**Che. Why are we talking about all these when we are not even sure if they will become Talbot's apprentices?" G said.**

"**It never hurts to think ahead," Elena said with a gentle smile.**

"**Che," was G's oh-so-gentlemanly reply.**

"**Oh, and we also need to get the children school supplies," Alphonso reminded.**

"**Nufufu~ they may not even get in."**

"**Don't be so negative! Anyways, Lambo will still need school supplies. I am 99% sure that he can get in and the 5-year-olds need to have trial lessons, right? They can't go to their trial empty handed!" Elena chided.**

"**Nufufu. Sorry, my dear," Daemon apologized with a freakishly gentle smile.**

"**Thank the gods that they children aren't here or they will be creeped out," G said sarcastically, smirking.**

"**What was that!"**

"**Do not use God's name in vain!" **

**Knuckle and Daemon shouted/scolded at the same time.**

"**Daemon, you heard me, and Knuckle, I said gods with a 'S'. There are Greek Gods you know…" G retorted, emphasizing the 's'. **

**Giotto smiled at the normality and chuckled. **

"**Well, we can go supply shopping tomorrow. I have heard of a stationary shop downtown," Giotto suggested. **

"**Yes, I think we should. Perhaps after breakfast? We could have lunch in town, my treat," Alphonso said, smiling.**

"**After breakfast sounds good, everyone agrees?" Giotto questioned. **

**After a series of nods, Giotto continued. **

"**And Alphonso, lunch will be on me. How can I let a guest pay for lunch?" Giotto chuckled.**

"**Take it as payment," Alphonso smiled.**

"**Hey! Don't leave ME out. I'll treat," Cozart joined in.**

**G sighed.**

"**Che! At the rate you guys are going, we will never reach a decision. How about this? Giotto will treat us lunch and Alphonso and Cozart can treat us to tea. Also, I was thinking of bringing the kids to the amusement park if they aren't too tired after shopping,"G suggested. **

"**That sounds good! I don't mind, if you guys are okay with it, that is," Giotto replied, 'you guys' referring to Elena, Cozart, Alphonso and the rest of the guardians.**

"**Sure. I don't mind," Alphonso replied.**

"**Sounds good to me!" Cozart replied, grinning.**

"**I don't see why not," said Elena. **

**After receiving the guardians consents, Giotto smiled and too nodded his head. **

"**Yare yare, what do we need to buy for the kids?" Lampo said lazily, talking for the first time since the conversation started. "Shouldn't we make a list?" Lampo continued while stretching. **

"**Nufufu~ Il bambino viziato dice finalmente qualcosa di intelligente (The spoilt brat finally says something intelligent)," Daemon smirked.**

"**Forse sta finalmente maturando dopo aver a prendersi cura di Lambo (Maybe he is finally maturing after having to take care of Lambo)," G teased while smirking.**

**Lampo blushed, scowled, and retorted,**

"**Lo dico sempre cose intelligent e io ero sempre maturo (I always say intelligent things and I was always mature).**

"**Nufufu. Whatever you say~" **

Time skip

Time: 7:20p.m (Dinner Time~)

The 'meeting' was soon over and soon the topic changed to a casual one.

"**Master Giotto, dinner would be served in 10 minutes,"** announced the butler."

"**Ah, grazie," **replied Giotto. **"We should go and wake the kids up now," **Giotto told the adults.

Slowly, the adults made their way to the kids' rooms. They woke their respective child up, but in Giotto's case children. Elena had taken to wake Chrome while Daemon, Mukuro.

Soon, all the children were up and they made their way to the dining area once again. Dinner, which consisted of baked chicken in gravy along with broccoli and mash potatoes, was soon served.

"This looks really delicious, haha!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"I EXTREMELY agree with you!" shouted Ryohei.

"This meal is all mine! Gyahahahaha!" 

"Everyone, I think we should start eating now," said Tsuna, trying to calm them down.

"IKETASHIMAS!" all the kids except Mukuro and Hibari shouted. 

Chrome didn't really shout, but said it quietly instead.

Halfway through dinner, Giotto decided to ask Shoichi and Spanner the question.

"Ne, Shoichi, Spanner-kun, how would you guys like it if you became Talbot's apprentices?"

"Eh? I- I w-would b-be v-very h-happy," replied Shoichi, stuttering.

"That would be cool," said Spanner with a nonchalant look on his face.

"Then, would you guys like to be his apprentices? I'm sure we will be able to arrange something," said Giotto, happy with their response.

"T-that would be great! Arigato, Giotto-san!" 

"That would be good, thanks."

Replied Shoichi and Spanner at the same time.

They had wanted to ask the question earlier, but they just didn't know how. Now that Giotto was the one who asked, they were very happy indeed, even if Spanner did not show it.

Dinner had ended an hour ago, and it is now 9.30pm- the children's bedtime. Alaude decided that today was a good day to have a talk with Hibari. How awkward it would be indeed...

**Underlined+Bold= French~**

In Hibari's Room

"**Qu'est-ce que vous voulez (What do you want)?" asked Hibari with a scowl on his face as he turned towards Alaude.**

"**On doit parler (We need to talk)," said Alaude, in a matter-of-factly voice.**

He was a little surprised that Hibari was speaking French, his mother tongue, but then he again, he remembered one of the brats mentioning that Hibari could speak French. After all, Hibari was his ancestor.

"**Il n'y a rien a dire. ****(There is nothing to talk about)" **

" **Dis m'en plus à propos de ta famille.(Tell me more about your family)"**

"**Et pourquoi ça ? (Why should I?)" **

"**A des fins d'information. (Information purposes)," **

"**Je ne suis pas obligé de te le dire. ****(I am not obliged to tell you)."**

"**Tu n'as pas le choix. ****(You do not have a choice)."**

"**J'ai le choix. (I do)." **

"**Dis le moi ou je t'arrête. Tu n'es pas un résident de ce pays, et tu n'as pas de permis. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?****(Tell me or I'll arrest you. You are not a citizen of this country neither do you have a permit. Do you know what that means?)"**

"**Oui, bien sûr que je sais ce que ça veut dire, mais penses-tu vraiment que ton boss va t'autoriser à m'arrêter ?**** (Yes, of course I do, but do you think that your boss will allow you to arrest me?)**

"**Je n'ai pas de patron. (I do not have a boss)."**

" **Non ? Et Primo ? (No? What about Primo?)**

"**Il n'est pas mon dirigeant. (He is not my boss.)"**

"**Vraiment ? Tu as juré de le protéger.**** (Is he not? You swore to protect him.)"**

'_How did he know about that?' thought Alaude, but he hid his thoughts well._

"**Hn. Même si tu ne me le dis pas, je le saurai d'une façon ou l'autre. ****(Hn. Even if you do not tell me yourself I will still find out.)"**

And with that, Alaude left Hibari to go to sleep. Hibari knew very well how Alaude will get the information he wanted- Sawada Tsunayoshi, but he hoped that Tsuna would respect some of his privacy and not tell Alaude about his younger brother- Hibari Kyota, and his younger sister- Hibari Kiyoko.

Flashback ( 2 years ago. Hibari-5)

"Kyoya, please take care of Kyota and Kiyoko, okay? Papa and Mama will be out for a while."

"Hai, tou-san. Please leave them to me."

"Bye-bye, Papa, Mama!" shouted Kyota.

"Have a safe trip!" greeted Kiyoko

"Ne ne, Kyoya-nii, can we go to the library?"

"Hn? Why the library?"

"I wanna go read some books!"

Kyota was always a fan of books and had read many more books than most kids his age. If he did not know how to read it, he would get his nii-chan or parents to read it to him and explain to him the story.

"Hn... I don't see why not. Kiyoko, are you okay with that idea?"

"Un!"

Kiyoko, like her twin brother, too likes books but not quite as much as he does.

"But, nii-chan, can we go to the pet store after that?"

"Okay..."

Hibari knew that Kiyoko had a soft spot for animals and thought that since Kyota will be able to do what he liked, it would only be fair to Kiyoko to do the same. He didn't know why his siblings liked books and animals so much, but he knew that they had rubbed off him. He now had a soft spot for animals and an interest for books.

"We're here!" exclaimed Kyota happily as they stood outside of the Namimori Library.

"Let's go in, shall we?" said Hibari with an expressionless expression.

Unlike his siblings, he didn't have much expression. That was just the way he was. Holding both of his siblings hands, they walked in...

Time Skip (2 and a half hours later)

"Kyoya-nii, can we go home now? Im tired..." Kiyoko said.

"Im tired too..." agreed Kyota.

"...alright then, let's go," acknowledged Hibari, seeing that he needed to start preparing dinner for them as he didn't know what to cook and had to look through some recipe books.

"Go where?" said a man mysteriously, holding a knife.

Hibari immediately got into a fighting stance, takings his tonfas out. Kyota and Kiyomo were cowering in fear behind his back.

"You are not going to go anywhere," said another man appearing out of nowhere.

By now, a crowd had gathered but no one dared to do a thing. Well, actually, one guy called the police but do you really think that that would help? No, of course not.

"I will bite you to death!" Hibari growled, his eyes narrowing and filled with determination to protect his siblings.

Metal against steel clashed, but Hibari was outnumbered. Some of the "spectators" had already fled. Hibari had put up a good fight, considering that he was a kid.

"Not bad, kid, but not good enough," said one of the attackers.

He managed to knock Hibari's tonfas out of his hands.

"Run!" screamed Hibari.

Kyota and Kiyoko were about to flee, but...

"Too late," said the second attacker, appearing behind them.

He grabbed both of them by the neck.

"Kyo-nii!" Kyota managed to strangle out.

"Help!"struggled Kiyoko.

The attacker tightened his grip on their necks, causing them to have even more difficulty breathing.

"Let them go!"Hibari growled, weaponless.

"We have what we want, let's go," said the first attacker.

"Yes, sir!"

"Kyota! Kiyoko!" cried Hibari as the men ran away.

He chased after the men, but was not up to their speed when they sped off in a ferrari...

*Flashback end*

Ever since that incident, Hibari never forgave himself. However, his parents didn't blame him for it. They had tried countless times to find Kyota and Kiyoko, but to no avail. Ever since then, Hibari dedicated himself to protecting the people of Namimori, and also to get stronger. He became even more emotionless, but not totally heartless. He never attacked small children or women unless necessary.

This story of his was kept a secret, but Sawada Tsunayoshi somehow managed to find out. Sawada Tsunayoshi reminded Hibari of his siblings, in a way. Age, character, almost everything. Most importantly, Sawada Tsunayoshi had a heart made of gold. Pure gold...

The Next Day (8am)

"**Young master Tsuna, it's time to wake up. Breakfast will be served in 30 minutes."**

*Yawn*

"**Ungh... good morning..." **greeted Little Tsuna rubbing his eyes with his fist.

Clambering out of bed, Tsuna made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

"**Young Master Tsuna, I heard that Master Giotto would be bringing you, along with the rest, out after breakfast to get school supplies."**

"**Oh. Thank you for telling me!"**

"**You're welcome, young master Tsuna," **replied the helper cheerfully.

She had taken a liking to Tsuna.

"**Young Master Tsuna, I have prepared your clothes. I shall take me leave now,"** announced the helper.

"**Un! Thank you!"**

"**You're welcome."**

Tsuna quickly brushed his teeth and got changed into the clothes prepared for him- a simple orange hoodie with 3-quarter pants. Reaching for the doorknob, Tsuna pushed the door open and made his way to the dining room. When he got there, he saw that Gokudera and Chrome, along with Hibari and the first generation guardians, were already there.

"Ohayo, Jyuudaime!"

"Ohayo,Tsuna!"

Greeted Gokudera and the First Generation Guardians.

"Morning, Tsuna..." mumbled Chrome

"Hn."

"Ohayo, everyone!" greeted Tsuna with a smile on his face.

'_Alaude-san has something to talk to me about...' _thought Tsuna.

Boy was he right!

One by one, the tenth generation guardians came in, Lambo being the last. Breakfast consisted of waffles with honey and butter- a simple yet delicious meal. It was a normal breakfast; perhaps a bit noisy but still- normal.

Breakfast ended at around 9, with everyone (almost everyone) discussing the day's plan. Firstly, they would take a 15minutes ride to town and go and buy school bags for the children. Then, they would go and buy some stationary from the stationary shop. Knowing the children, they would probably take a long time to choose what they wanted, and there was the problem of fangirls. Lunch would be on Giotto's treat and after that, they would head off to the amusement park if the kids weren't too tired. They would have tea there- on Cozart's and Alphonso's treat. The Vongola Guardians would be paying for the entrance fees to the amusement park.

Everyone seemed happy with the plan, and the kids were excited to go to the amusement park to play. They wanted to see what amusement parks were like 400 years ago. Then again, to them, the amusement parks may not be amusing at all...(maybe).

The trip to Town 

"Everyone ready?" Elena asked the kids cheerfully.

"Yes!" they not-so-shy/ "shy" ones chorused.

"Then off we go!"

During the trip to town, everyone was talking to each other. Mostly it was the kids telling the adults some things about the future. Every adult agreed that if they could have the chance, they would definitely like to see the future and how the world changed. Spanner and Shoichi were telling them about machines and all when Cozart suddenly asked:

"Say, can you tell us more about yourselves?"

This sudden question surprised Spanner and Shoichi, though Spanner didn't really show it.

"Well... I don't mind..." replied Shoichi.

"Me neither," agreed Spanner.

"How should we start..."

"Maybe you could tell us about where you come from and all..." Cozart prompted.

"Okay... my name is Irie Shoichi, full Japanese. I was born on the 3rd of December in Namimori, Japan. I had one older sister but she passed away... " said Shoichi, his eyes softening.

"My name is Spanner, half America, half Japanese. I was born in America and am the only child.

My hobby is making machines or robots. So far, I am most proud of my invention called the Mini Mosca. I have taken part in several competitions and have won some medals."

"My hobby is playing battle strategy games and I am also training to be Vongola's mechanic and strategist. I have also taken part in several competitions with Spanner," continued Shoichi.

All the adults (yes, even Alaude) were impressed by them. They were obviously quite good at machines and for Shoichi, battle strategy too. They told the adults more about themselves, family and all. Shoichi's older sister died because of an illness and Spanner's mother died when giving birth to him as she had gotten ill and her immune system could not take it. They were both being trained to be Vongola mechanics even though they were still at a tender age. However, their talent for machines was apparent, just like their Fathers. They were both childhood friends and had a lot in common. Talent for machines was just one of them.

Soon, they Vongola party arrived in town.

In the bag shop

"**Why... welcome, Primo and famiglia! How may I help you?" **greeted the owner cheerfully.

"**Good morning, sir. We would like to buy school bags for our relatives; any recommendations?"**

"**Hm... well, it depends on what type of bags they like. Sling bags or harversacks. We also have a wide range of colours. Why don't you go and take a look for yourselves? I'm sure the kids will be able to find one that they like."**

"**Why yes, we should. Thank you," **said Primo charmingly.

"**You're most welcome."**

"Kufufufu... I think I have already decided on what I want..." announced Mukuro.

"Nufufu... that was fast..."

"Which one would you like, Mukuro?" asked Elena.

"That one," said Mukuro, pointing in the direction on a purple-violet sling bag.

"Nufufu... that's nice. Shall we get it?" 

"Kufufu... okay. Chrome, have you decided on what you would like?" 

"Ano... I think that one is quite pretty..." replied Chrome, directing her finger to a violet sling bag with a thin strap.

"That's nice. Would you like that one, Chrome dear?" confirmed Elena.

"Yes please..." 

"Okay, that one it is then."

"**Hn. I want that one," **announced Hibari in French, folding his arms and looking at a brown sling bag with a thin strap that was very much like Chrome's, except a guy version and of a different colour.

"**Fine,"** agreed Alaude, taking it down.

Tsuna decided on an orange haversack, Takeshi a blue and black sling bag, Gokudera a red and grey sling bag, Ryohei a bright yellow sling/ haversack bag **(A/N: those that you sling on your shoulder that is like a haversack)**, Lambo a small green haversack that could be extended if needed, Spanner and Shoichi getting identical "haversacks" that were a different shade of brown and Enma a simple sling bag.

The adults thought that maybe they would get the needed things faster than planned; but then again, just because the kids chose bags fast didn't mean that they chose other things quickly. Just the opposite, really...

**Author's Note: Alright! And that's chapter 6! I really am sorry for the very long wait. I feel like this story's flow is not as smooth as before, like the quality's dropping. If any of you readers feel the same, please tell me about in review/PM. Both will be greatly appreciated and it would be great if you could too tell me why it has dropped. I will try my best to work on those areas.** **I was also thinking of updating shorter chapters. Maybe about 2,000 words per chapter? Would that be alright? Please too tell me about your ideas in the review/PM. If any of you would like to see something in particular happening in the story in the future or soon, you could also tell me about it. I know that **


	7. Chapter 7 Omake: Hibari

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is an omake for Hibari's Birthday. I know it's a little late and I'm sorry about that. Mother's day is coming up, and I may do an omake for Mother's Day too. I am not too sure when I can post the next real chapter of 'Back to the Past', and I know it has been quite some time since I last gave a real update. SORRY! By the way… any of you play Pottermore? I just started today as my good friends from my previous school are playing it. If you do play Pottermore, feel free to add me as a friend! **

**User: ShadowRain3539**

**If you guys want to start playing Pottermore (it's a Harry Potter game), just go to Google and type in 'Pottermore'. You can find the link there. I can't put the link here as fanfiction net doesn't allow it. Sorry!**

**Anyways, **

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY HIBARI!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Speech, all in Japanese"<strong>

'**Thoughts'**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Kyoya's Birthday (1 year earlier)<strong>

**"Kyo-nii!" exclaimed little Tsuna, running into the dining area. "What is it?" asked Kyoya.**

**"Today is Kyo-nii's birthday!" Tsuna excitedly stated.**

**"So? And where is everybody?" said Kyoya.**

**"Today is Kyo-nii's birthday!" said Tsuna once again.**

***Sigh* "Yes, I know that it is my birthday. Where is everyone?" asked Kyoya. AGAIN.**

"**Hayato is practicing the piano, Takeshi is playing baseball, Ryohei is running around the mansion, Chrome and Mukuro are somewhere, and**

**Little Lambo is sleeping! Dino-nii, Shoichi-kun and Spanner-kun will be coming later!" Tsuna finally replied.**

**"Hn. What do you want?"**

**"I want to eat breakfast with Kyo-nii! Cuz' today's his birthday!"**

**A small smile graced Kyoya's face and he replied: **

**"Fine."**

**Breakfast ended without much of a hassle, and Kyoya was surprised at how quiet it was. Not a single adult in sight. **

**"Kyo-nii, let's go play!" suggested Tsuna.**

**"Play what?" **

**"Baseball! With Takeshi!"**

**"No."**

**"Ehhh? But why! It'll be fun!"**

**"No."**

**"Pleaseeeee?" asked Tsuna again, putting on a puppy dog face.**

**"…"**

***Cue bigger puppy dog face***

**"… … fine..."**

**"Yippee!"cheered Tsuna. "Let's go fine Takeshi!"**

**And off they went to look for Takeshi, whom they found in the gardens (which is huge). **

**At the gardens...**

**"Hmm… I wonder where Tsuna and Hibari are. They should be here my now…" said Takeshi, scratching the back of his head.**

**"Takeshi!" screamed Tsuna, pulling Hibari's hand as he ran towards him.**

**"Ah, yo! Tsuna! Hibari!" shouted Takeshi, thinking in his head 'Tsuna did it!' **

**"Hn."**

**"Takeshi, can we play baseball with you?" asked Tsuna excitedly.**

**"Course! Do you two know how to play?"**

**"Urh… not exactly…"**

**"…"**

**"…well then, I'll teach you how to play!"**

**Half of the day was spent trying to teach Tsuna how to bat. Hibari, being Hibari, had already gotten it right from the first try. However, Tsuna, being Tsuna, just could not get the hand of it and decided to throw the ball for Hibari to hit instead. Buttt... Tsuna couldn't do that either. In the end, Takeshi ended up throwing the ball (pitching, is it?) and Hibari hit them. Initially, Hibari couldn't return Takeshi's demonic throws, and got really frustrated. He had wanted to quit, saying that the game was a waste of his time but Tsuna wouldn't let him. After awhile, he got the hang of it and found that it was a great stress reliever.**

* * *

><p><strong>As dusk approaches…<strong>

**Tsuna, Takeshi and Hibari were famished, skipping their lunch. Practice had just ended and they were now heading towards the dining hall.**

**"Ahahaha! I'm starving!" exclaimed Takeshi with a grin on his face.**

**"Un! Me too!" agreed Tsuna.**

**Hibari didn't say anything, but Tsuna and Takeshi knew that he was starving too. Slowly, Tsuna and Takeshi opened the doors to the dining area, where there were many piñatas hanging from the ceiling.**

**"… what is this?" growled Hibari.**

**"Kyoya-kun, here's a bat. Please choose anyone of the piñatas and hit it, hard." asked Timoteo.**

**"...hn."**

**Hibari never said no to Timoteo.**

**He took the bat and held it in the way Takeshi told him to. He used all his strength to hit the piñata and it burst, triggering the explosion on the others.**

**"Happy Birthday!" cheered the others as the piñatas exploded. A feast was brought forward, and Hibari, Takeshi and Tsuna ate to their hearts (or stomach's!)content.**

**Hibari received multiple presents, from toy handcuffs to animal stuffed toys and books. That night, Hibari gave a small smile. The party wasn't much, it was actually pretty simple. However, that was how he liked it- simple. It wasn't much fun either, but after hitting ball after ball for almost the entire day, it was pretty fun to him.**

**-THE END-**


	8. Chapter 8: Get Ready Pt 2

**Author's Note: Hey there super awesome people! I know, I know, it's been a long time since I updated. Sorry. XP I spent all my free time reading fanfic instead on writing them. But guess what! I have cut down on the amount of fanfics I've been reading cuz' my mom is getting pissed and I want to do other things. Also, today was Sports Day for my school. GO YELLOW! (St Mutiens) One thing you should know about me: I HAVE NO STAMINA. But I somehow got stuck doing 600m instead of long jump. I thought it would be fine, as initially there were only 3 people doing it, so even if I got last, I would still get a medal. BUT. In the end, a 4****th**** person joined. -.-|| Oh, I lost really, really badly. At first I was in 3****rd**** place, but then I started getting REALLY tired. -.-|| I felt like puking after that, and I could barely move. And I also ended up doing the 2 Grade 7 relays which I DIDN'T sign up for. 50m and 200m. All in all, I went for events that I DIDN'T sign up for. $#! %! Not to mention, Yellow dropped from FIRST to LAST. T_T And in the morning, I walked into the door -.-|| I know, I know. I'm so smart I'm going to Bangkok tomorrow, and am going to skip one day of school. YAY! :D **

**Special Thanks to:**

**The anonymous reader that corrected my French errors in Chapter 6. It has been edited now; you guys might want to check it out. **

**Also, another reviewer told me that I was using "predecessors" and "ancestors" wrongly. Thanks. **

**Arigato Gozaimas! **

**On to the story!**

Italic= _Thoughts_

Bold=** Italian**

Underline= Japanese

In the stationary shop

"**Oh, Primo! What a pleasure to have you here! What can I do for you today?"**

"**Hello. I'm looking for some stationary for my relatives here," **replied Giotto, referring to the kids.

"**Oh my, what adorable kids!" **exclaimed the shopkeeper.

"**Hello Aunty!" **the kids chorused.

"**My, and they're really polite. Hello there!" **

"Minna, go and choose your stationary okay?"

"Haiiii!"

With Ryohei and Kunckles

"Uncle Kunckles, I don't know how to use this pen to the EXTREME!" 

"What are you talking about, Ryohei, these are the only pens that are sold!" asked Knuckles, confused.

"No, the pens I used did not have to be dipped into the ink thing!" Ryohei LOUDLY insisted.

"Then, what EXTREME pens did you use?"

"The clicking ones!"

"What clicking ones?"

"You know the ones where you click the thing and the tip comes out!" Ryohei SHOUTED, not understanding why Knuckles didn't know about it.

"Turf-top you i***t! Those pens weren't invented yet!" 

"What did you say, Tako-head! I don't know how to use these pens to the EXTREME!"

"Then learn, you dumb***!" 

"Why you… There's no reason to call people dumb!" retorted Ryohei, angry at Gokudera.

"You are dumb!"

"Am not!"

"Am to-!" before Gokudera could finish his sentence, his mouth was covered by G.

"Shut up! Start choosing!"

"Fine, whatever, pink-head!" 

"Why you brat!" chided G, pissed.

"Bleh!" answered Gokudera, sticking his tongue out.

Now, G was just itching to pull his gun out and shoot Gokudera.

"Ryohei! I'll teach you how to use this pen!" said Knuckles, eyes filled with determination, choosing pens for Ryohei to try.

"YOSH!"

Well, good luck to Knuckles.

With Tsuna and Giotto

"Tsuna, do you know how to use this pen?"

"Hai! Papa once taught me how to use it!"

"Oh, that's good. Then, I'll get you one, okay? I don't think you will need to use pens yet."

"Haii!" replied Tsuna cutely, earning him a ruffle from Giotto.

"Now, why don't we go get you some pencils and erasers?"

"Mm!" 

Walking to the pencil and eraser section, Giotto asked Tsuna some questions about the stationary in the future. Tsuna told him all about the ball point pens that they have correction tape and electric erasers. Giotto was really surprised, and really wanted to see them. However, he knew that he couldn't.

Tsuna took some times choosing his pencils; he wasn't used to using the normal pencils as he has always used the mechanical ones.

"Giotto-nii, this pencil is really uncomfortable to hold," commented Tsuna, changing the way he held the pencil multiple times.

"Eh? Why?"

"It's really thin!" 

"Hm… Why don't you try that fat pencil there?" suggested Giotto, pointing to a pencil that was triangular in shape.

"Okay!"

Tsuna tried it and found that it was more comfortable. However, the pencil tip was also really thick. It would become a problem in neatness as Tsuna wasn't exactly the neatest boy ever. They didn't really sell sharpeners, and thus buying that pencil was not an option anymore.

"Eto… urm…." Giotto didn't know what to do.

None of the pencils were suitable for Tsuna.

"its okay, Giotto-nii, I'll just buy the thin one. I'll get used to it!" announced Tsuna.

"Eh? Well, if you say so…"

With Elena, Shoichi and Spanner

Shoichi and Spanner didn't have many problems with the stationary of the 19th century. They were mechanics, and were used to using normal pencils to draw sketches. They weren't really sure how to refill the pen, but Elena would teach them. Rulers were the same, what could change about them? The color pencils weren't of the best quality, but it was still usable. They didn't have glue sticks, but instead wet glue. Both Shoichi and Spanner didn't really like using wet glue, but they could make do. Scissors didn't really change much either.

With Dino and Alphonso

Dino and Alphonso also didn't have much trouble choosing stationary. However, when it came to buying glue, they were stuck in a sticky situation. Dino and wet glue did not go well together. He was used to using and seeing stick glue, and always wondered what wet glue was like. So, he decided to open the cap and more some on his hand. However, instead of some, he accidentally poured LOADS. Half the bottle, to be exact. It spilled onto the floor, and Alphonso and Dino obviously couldn't just leave the mess there, could they? Thus, they went to the shop keeper and asked for a rag. Dino had left the open glue bottle on the floor while they went to get the rags and water. Alphonso, not noticing the bottle when they returned, accidentally kicked it, causing the rest of the glue to spill out. Some got on his shoe, which was not a good thing. They ended up cleaning Alphonso's shoe first, seeing how expensive it was. Another thing that did not go well with wet glue was leather. However, while they were cleaning the glue off Alphonso's shoe, some of the glue on the floor dried up. They ended up scrubbing the floor, trying to rid the glue off the floor.

Back to Kunckles and Ryohei

For the past 15 minute, Knuckles was trying to teach Ryohei how to use a fountain pen. But he was failing miserably. Ryohei either kept making a mess while refilling the pen, or kept breaking the tip because he used too much strength. Once, Ryohei even knocked over a whole bottle of ink! Knuckles was teaching Ryohei how to use the pen at the counter, thus resulting in a blue inky counter. Luckily, the shopkeeper just laughed it off while she went to get some new rags and water to clean the mess up. Knuckles decided that he would just write Ryohei a letter to excuse him from using a pen.

With Gokudera and G

Now, Gokudera was the one who didn't have a problem at all. Lucky G, eh? In the end, Gokudera bought 2 pens, 5 pencils, glue, 2 erasers, and a pair of scissors, along with a set of 24 colors color pencils. Not to mention a ruler, of course.

With Mukuro, Chrome and Daemon

Mukuro and Chrome didn't really know how to use a fountain pen either, but learned quickly. Pencils were fine, though the erasers sold got on Mukuro's nerves a little. The erasers were they type that would make a big mess, and Mukuro did NOT like mess. Mukuro too found the glue annoying, as it would make the paper wet. Mukuro had a little obsession with neatness. Sometimes people would think that he had OCD (obsessive compulsive disorder)**[A/N: my friends think I have OCD too, just cuz' I'm a neat-freak :S]**, but he does not. It was obvious that Chrome wasn't too comfortable with fountain pens, the earsers and glue. She too was like Mukuro, a neat-freak. However, she didn't say anything about her discomfort, unlike Mukuro, who kept complaining.

With Hibari and Alaude

Hibari, like Gokudera, didn't have much problem with the stationary either. Things were a little awkward between him and Alaude but they could live with that. Hibari did not like the fountain pen and glue much. He much preferred the glue stick and the fountain pens that they had in the future. However, he knew he didn't have much of a choice. He couldn't care less for color pencils, so he just bought a 12 colors set one.

With Yamamoto and Asari

Yamamoto didn't like using fountain pens. He had used one in the future before. However, he just got one just in case. He also didn't like the wooden ruler, for what reason no one but him knows. He thought that wet glue was fun, and settled his stationary list pretty quickly.

With Lambo and Lampo

Pencils (both thick and thin), erasers, color pencils, ruler, glue, scissors. Done.

Now that stationary was settled, the guardians headed to the cashier to pay.

"**Would you like pencil cases too? We have quite a selection,"** offered the shop keeper.

"**Oh, yes please. We forgot about that," **Giotto admitted sheepishly.

Boy, did they have a selection. The pencil cases were upstairs, and there were so many to choose from. The kids took "forever" to choose the one they wanted. In the end, Lambo got a metal and cloth one while the rest just got one each.

Now that stationary was done, it was time for lunch. FINALLY.


	9. Chapter 9: Get Set

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back from Bangkok! I received quite a few reviews for the last chapter, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Two of them were particularly useful, so...**

**SPECIAL THANKS to: - Hikaru Einsberg**

**Yuu3 **

**Hikaru Einsberg pointed out that kids should be used to using normal pencils as they may accidentally swallow the lead of mechanical pencils, but let's just say Tsuna is an exception, shall we? Also, she pointed out that I missed Chrome's part for the stationary. I have edited that now, you guys might want to check it out.**

**Yuu3 pointed out that in the first few chapters, the 1****st**** Gen Guardians seemed quite OOC as they accepted the fact that the kids was from the future too easily. Especially G. I feel that what she said is right, and I have thought of some ideas to explain that. Sorry about that to all who felt the same :S**

**I appreciate all reviews, even if they may be a little harsh. **

**On to the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Italic= Thoughts<em>

**Bold= Italian**

Underline= Japanese

**WARNING: There will be a little mix with the future for the amusement park**

* * *

><p><span>In town…<span>

"Hm… what should we have for lunch?" asked Giotto.

"How about some pizza?" suggested Asari.

" Pizza would be EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei, voicing his opinion.

All the kids nodded, liking the idea of pizza. **[ I chose pizza as I just went to make pizza with my awesome CCA friends today for a party to celebrate the end of term ]**

Daemon had casted an illusion to hide who they really were, so they weren't harassed by fangirls. Hibari didn't really like it, but it would save the energy and time spent running. Also, it would be more peaceful, and less crowding from the fangirls.

"I have a recommendation for a pizza place. It's not far from here, I have heard from several people that it is pretty good. Would you guys like to try it?" offered Alphonso, smiling.

"Sure, that sounds great! What is the restaurant called?"

" 'La Pizza Palazzo'. I think it's famous for its' crust. Since it's still pretty early, and considering it is a weekday, we should be able to get seats," replied Alphonso.

"Oi, what are we waiting for then? Lampo-sama is hungry," stated Lampo nonchantly.

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-san is hungry too! Lambo wants pizza! Hurry!"  added in Lambo.

"Hai,hai, just wait for a little longer,"  answered Asari cheerfully.

* * *

><p><span>In La Pizza Palazzo<span>

"**Welcome! ****How many seats?"**

"**20, please," **answered Alphonso politely.

"**20, eh? That's quite a big party you have there! Please wait a moment while we get your seats ready," **answered the waiter.

After waiting for several minutes, the Guardians in disguise were brought to their table. It was a long table, put together by moving tables and chairs.

" **Here is our menu, feel free to order anytime! Our specialty is the classic Hawaiian Pizza. We use the top grade of cheese and ham!" **suggested the waiter, handing out several menus to the adults.

"**Oh, thanks!" **replied Giotto.

"**Nufufufu… how many should we get?" **asked Daemon.

"**6 large pizzas," **answered Spanner immediately.

"**Oh? And why would you say that, Spanner-kun?" **asked Elena, curious as why Spanner would ask for six.

"**One large pizza has 10 slices. There would be 60 slices altogether, and there are 20 of us. Everyone of us would get 3, but most of us kids will only have too. Thus, some of you adults can have 4, and I think we won't be getting that much leftovers. Of course, we can just order 3 extra large pizzas, but if we get 6 large pizzas, we can try more of their flavors," **explained Spanner quickly.

The adults were shocked. He calculated it so fast! There would be enough pizza to fill them all up, and there also won't be much wasted. It was perfect!

"**Wow. You really are good at maths, Spanner-kun," ** praised Cozart.

"**Thanks."**

In the end, they ordered 6 large pizzas: Hawaiian, BBQ chicken, Pepperoni, Anchovies, Spinach, and the restaurant's 2 special pizzas for the day. **[I never heard of Spinach pizza, but it's fanfiction, right? XP]**

By the time all the pizza arrived, customers were coming in for their lunch. Alphonso was right, it was a popular place. Their pizza was also really good, fresh ingredients and all. The prices of the pizzas were reasonable prices too. Also, the pizzas didn't take very long to arrive, as observed from watching the other customers. The guardians had ordered many pizzas, and large ones at that. It was common sense that the pizza would not take a short time to arrive. Everyone could see why the Hawaiian was their most popular pizza. It was simply delish! They had to split the pizza into 20 slices instead of 10, so everyone could try some. They had wanted to order another Hawaiian pizza, but knew that if they did, they would not be able to finish the rest. Hibari, surprising, liked the Spinach pizza after the Hawaiian one. ( Hibari is supposed to be a carnivore, remember? xP) Lambo tried to steal Lampo's food, but after receiving a whacking from him, he stopped. But not after making a ruckus. Everyone was staring at the Guardians in disguise as Lambo was making a ruckus, some seemed quite annoyed. In the end, however, the manager promised Lambo free ice-cream after he finished his meal, but only if he stopped making a ruckus. They guardians had never been so embarrassed! Luckily, they were in disguise. Gokudera wanted to blast Lambo to bits, but Tsuna stopped him before he could take his dynamites out. G swore that Lambo was too spoilt, and that Lampo was spoiling him even more. Lampo, of course, disagreed, and they almost broke into an argument, but Asari stopped them. Luckily.

After their hectic lunch, courtersy of Giotto, it was time to go to the amusement park.

* * *

><p><span>In the amusement park <span>

"**Good afternoon! How many tickets?" **

"**12 children and 10 adults," G answered, paying for the tickets.**

A little earlier…

"It was my idea, so I'm paying for it," said G, leaving no space for argument.

"Sa, minna, which ride would you like to go on first?" asked Asari kindly.

"That one!" shouted Lambo, pointing to a large roller coaster. **(A/N: I'm not sure if there were roller coasters back then, but I don't think amusement parks would be very fun without those kind of rides)**

"Ahahaha… Lambo-kun, are you sure?" asked Asari nervously.

"Of course I'm sure! Alala~ are you scared?" taunted Lambo.

"Lambo, don't be rude!" chided Tsuna.

"I-it's okay, Tsuna-kun, he is right, after all."

"EH! Asari-san, you're scared of roller coasters!" exclaimed Takeshi, eyes wide.

"Just… a little…" 

"Che, a little my ***! The first time we sat on a roller coaster together, Asari ended up being so pale!" said G, smirking.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the children, unable to contain their laughter, except Hibari and Spanner. While Spanner chuckled, Hibari smirked, almost breaking into a laugh.

"Language,G!" scolded Elena. "Being scared of roller coasters is no big deal, don't make fun of Asari just because he's scared! Kids, it's not nice to laugh at people." **(A/N: I'm scared of roller coasters too…. :S)**

"Sorry, Aunt Elena," apologized some of the kids.

"Che,the adults are laughing too, why can't we?" retorted Gokudera, ignoring his manners.

Truth to be told, the adults _were _indeed laughing. Slightly. The memory of a pale Asari was just too funny. Alphonso and Cozart were trying to contain their laughter, not wanting to be rude, with Cozart failing miserably.

In the end, they did end up riding the roller coaster, with Asari as an exception, of course. They day went by in a flash, and soon it was tea time. They rode many rides, without having to queue as it was a weekday. For tea, they went into a small café. The adults mainly ordered cakes and coffee/tea. Alaude, not liking sweet things, went for a sandwich instead. The children ordered finger food, such as fries, and drinks like hot chocolate.

After tea, they decided to head back to the Vongola Mansion. And that marks the start of preparation for school time…

**Author's Note: And that's that for this chapter. I know this one was short, and some of you may feel like the last feel chapt**

* * *

><p><strong>ers have been a little rushed. I will continue with the talks with the guardians soon, and I really want to get to the part where they start going to school soon as that will be the main part of the story. <strong>

**See ya! **

**Twelfth Legion **


	10. Chapter 10: Go!

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here is Chapter 10 of 'Back to the Past'. The first double digit number! REJOICE! So far there has been 63 review, not bad if you ask me There are 100 favs and 93 alerts, with 12,269 hits. It may not be a lot for some of you, but this is my first story and I'm not into the habit of updating regularly so I'm pretty pleased with the stats. :D **

**I have written a one-shot for Mukuro's Birthday, called 'My Famiglia Mukuro's Birthday Oneshot'. Any of you read it? There are only 47 hits -.-||… It's not a long one-shot, so if any of you has the time, could you go read it and tell me what you think by leaving a review or something? Thanks :) **

**I wonder if any of you actually read my author's notes… I feel like a loner talking to 4 walls when I think the thought of none of you reading the notes I write… :'(**

**Someone asked for more Chrome scenes, I'll try my best to add more of those.**

**Anyways, on to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn!'**

* * *

><p><em>Italic= Thoughts<em>

**Bold= Italian**

Underline= Japanese

* * *

><p><span>In the Vongola Mansion<span>

By the time they got home, it was already 6 o'clock. The kids were told to wash up quickly and proceed to the dining room. They adults were afraid that the kids would lose their stationaries so they decided that the kids would pack their bags before they could lose anything. Some of the kids fell asleep of their way back to the mansion, and thus they had (should have anyway) enough energy to last them till after dinner. Tsuna coincidentally took a 'power nap'- a 20minute nap that will give you lots of energy.

In the Dining Room 1/2h later

"Alright, since everyone is here, shall we start?" asked Elena gently.

"Haiiiii," replied Tsuna happily.

He was excited to start packing. Being homeschooled, he never had to pack a bag for school before. He just hoped that he would be able to catch up in school.

"Everyone find a place in the room to sit please," said Giotto clapping his hands.

Hibari went to the corner of the room, away from the rest while the rest of the kids decided to sit relatively close to each other. Giotto would help Spanner, Shoichi and of course Tsuna, pack. After another 15minutes, they were all done packing. The children were surprisingly quick. And neat. The adults didn't have to help much at all. Unbeknownst to the adults, there were quite a few times where the kids had to quickly pack their clothes to run from enemies. That was IF they had time to pack. There were times, of course, where they had to run from surprise attacks, leaving no time to pack at all. Lambo had the least amount of things to pack, and was the fastest. Although Lambo usually had someone to pack his things for him, due to his young age, he was observant and learned fast. He saw how neat his clothes were packed, although in a rush.

Once they had finished packing, dinner was served. While eating, the kids and adults talked. Except, of course, for Hibari and Alaude. When asked about their grades in school in the future, Dino sheepishly answered that he had not been doing so well. So did Yamamoto. When asked if they would like some help with their studies, Dino and Yamamoto said yes. They wanted to do their ancestors proud. They knew that their ancestors would be worried if they didn't get good grades, and didn't want to add to their worries. Alphonso had also brought up a good point: lessons would be taught in Italian. How would the kids understand if they were not too fluent in it? This point was directed more towards the adults whose kids couldn't speak fluent Italian.

"Nufufufufu… why don't we teach them Italian then?" suggested Daemon.

"That's a great idea! It could also serve as bonding time!" piped in Elena. 

"Yare yare, I don't want to teach Lambo Italian…" 

"You only have to teach him the basics, Lampo. I'm sure he'll learn quickly… Anyways, he already knows hoe to speak Italian, you just need to help him brush up," reasoned Giotto.

'_No doubt he will…." Thought Lampo. 'He's a genius!" _

"We should start speaking Italian to the kids then, shouldn't we? Speech need practice," said Cozart.

"Che, I suppose we should. But Yamamoto, Spanner and Shoichi will have difficulty understanding us."

"We could go slow and translate what we say to them in Japanese. Then, we could teach them how to respond in Italian. It would be a little troublesome, but it should work," 

"Hn, buy them a translator," said Alaude.

"…Well, we could buy that too…" said Giotto. 

"We should get them assessment books!" **(Let's say that there were such things then…) **

The kids sweat- dropped. They are getting so excited…

"YOSH! I will send some maids to buy some assessment books!" cheered Giotto. 

"YEAH!" cheered the rest of the adults, apart from Alaude.

Too excited…

* * *

><p><strong>A few months later… <strong>

**First Day of School…**

Needless to say, the children passed the tests with flying colors and all got in. After all, they were Vongola. The Vongola Guardians, along with Alphonso, Cozart, and Elena, were wonderful teachers. Alaude, however, didn't even need to teach Hibari anything. He was more of a self-study type. All of the children were fast learners, though Dino, Tsuna and Enma would get easily confused. However, with patience (and a little help), Giotto, Alphonso and Cozart managed to get Dino, Tsuna and Enma, to pull through. Alphonso Spanner and Shoichi had started living with Talbot a week ago, while Alphonso and Cozart returned to their own homes.

Today was the first day of school, and the Arcobaleno were awaiting their new students. The adults had brought the children to school, after double-checking that they were all ready. Of course, Giotto did not forget Spanner and Shoichi's lunches. Talbot had been taking good care of Spanner and Shoichi, and had already grew fond of them. They were obedient and bright kids.

"**Welcome, everyone, to Arcotavego,"** welcomed Luce kindly.

"**Thank you!" the children chorused. **

"**Now, let me re-introduce myself. I am Luce, the principal of Arcotavego. This young man to my left is Reborn, the head of discipline and also my husband. He is the form tutor of 3Reb, which is also your homeroom, Dino Chiavarone. After this, he will bring you to your class and introduce you to them. To my left is Aria, my only daughter, and she is the teacher of P1ARi (Preschool 1 Aria). Lambo-kun, she is your teacher," started Luce, using Japanese suffics.**

"**Nice to meet you, Lambo-kun. I am Aria, you can call me Aria-nee, Aria-sensei or Teacher Aria. Whichever suits you best," introduced Aria kindly.**

"**Nice to meet you, Aria-sensei!" **

The teachers knew that the children had Japanese origins, and agreed to call them with Japanese suffics, also because they were quite fond of the Japanese culture.

"**Next to Aria is Gamma, her husband, and also they teacher of the new class K1GAm (Kindergarden 1 Gamma). Tsunayoshi-kun, Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun, Enma-kun, Spanner-kun, Chrome-kun, and Shoichi-kun, he is your new teacher. This is a new class, so don't worry about being out of place! Hibari and Mukuro-kun, you will be in K2FOn (Kindergarden 2 Fon), and you teacher will be Fon."**

Upon hearing his name, a man who looked a lot like Hibari stepped forward.

"**Let us have fun learning together," said he.**

"**Hn." **

"**Kufufufu… yes, let's," Mukuro said eerily.**

Fon already knew that he had a lot installed for him, and he haven't even known them for more than 5minutes.

"**The blonde guy is Colonello, he is K1Gam's Physical Education teacher. Next to him is Lal Mirch, she is 3REb's Physical Education teacher and also the head of P.E. The guy in the lab coat is Verde, form tutor of 4Ver. He is also the head of Science, and teaches mostly students from Grades 7-12 Science. The guy with purple hair is Skull, he teaches music and will be teaching all of you. That's it for now, class is about to start soon. Have fun everyone!" **concluded Luce as the first bell rang.

"Bye-bye!" shouted the kids to all the adults as they followed their respective teachers to class.

"Behave yourself, Mukuro!" warned Elena.

"Yes Mother!" he shouted back in response.

"Enjoy yourself, Tsuna!"

"I will Uncle Giotto!" 

"Be good, all of you!"

"Yessss!"

* * *

><p><strong>In class 3REb<strong>

"**Good morning, Mr. Reborn!"**

"**Morning. Now, as you all know, we have a new student joining our class for this new semester. Everyone, welcome Dino Chivarone." **

"**Hello everyone! My name is Dino Chiavarone, pleased to meet you! Please take care of me!" Dino said cheerfully.**

"**Yes!" **

Unknown to him, he had managed to charm 2/3 of the girls in the class in his class. A few of them almost squealed, but was too afraid due to the strict Reborn.

'This kid is good,' thought Reborn.

"**Alright Dino, you will be sitting next to the window," **instructed Reborn, referring to the empty seat by the window.

"**Yes!" **

As Dino made his way to his seat, he prayed that he wouldn't trip and make a full of himself on his very first day. However… lady luck wasn't on his side as he tripped on the carpet (yes, the floor is carpeted).

"Itee!" cried Dino as he rubbed his head.

Most of his new classmates were already laughing at him.

'Forget it, he's a klutz' thought Reborn as he sighed internally.

"**Hey, what's 'ite'?"** asked a boy as he helped Dino up.

"**Ah, sorry, it's Japanese. Hahahahaha," **said Dino sheepishly.

"**Cool! He knows Japanese!" **remarked another of his classmates.

"**What other languages do you know?" ** asked the girl whom he was supposed to sit infront of.

"**Ah, well, I know some English," **answered Dino politely, once again walking to his new seat once he thanked the boy for helping him.

"**Awesome!" **remarked yet another of his classmates.

'At least now I know that the people in my class are nice…' thought Dino happily.

"**Enough. Get to know him better later during break. Let's get class started," **ordered Reborn as he started taking the attendance.

"**Vidal, you will be Dino's partner for this week. Get him whatever he needs later."**

"**Yes, Sir," agreed Vidal, the boy who helped Dino up before. **

'So that's his name…' thought Dino. 'It's nice, meaning full of life.'

"**As you all know, at the start of every new semester, the whole school will have friendly matches to break ties and form relationships. We are allowed to form alliances. As always, we will be playing dodgeball. You will be allowed to go and form your alliances during your PE lesson. For now, we will discuss which classes you want to form alliances with. Of course, eventually allys will have to fight each other too. Pre-school students are not allowed to play, and kindergardeners will only be allowed if they form alliances with at least two classes from grade school. Now, any suggestions?"**

"**Yes! I think we should form an alliance with K1GAm and K2FOn!" raised Dino.**

He wanted to play alongside his siblings.

"**K1GAm? I never heard of that class before…" **commented a girl.

"**It's a new class," **responded Reborn.

"**Then, I propose that we too form an alliance with 4VEr! They were last time's winners," **added Vidal.

Reborn took a white chalk and wrote K1GAm, K2FOn 4VEr on the board.

"**Do not forget that you will automatically become allies with your allies allies. Thus, it is best that you become allies with 4VEr first and quickly, so that you can propose to have an agreement such as: both parties will have an equal say in deciding future allies," **reminded Reborn.

"**Yes, !" **responded the class

"**We should think of a proposal first. Number 1: why should they become allies with us? Number 2: what can we contribute? Number 3: how will it benefit them? Number 4: who is the enemy you have in common and Number 5:what are the terms?" **

Now, it is important to know that Reborn treated these games very seriously. Like war games. He was a very competitive person, and he was NOT happy that his class lost to Verde's. 3REb was known to be one of the best classes, something he was proud of. He would show 4VEr who's boss.

"**Number 1: Why should they become allies with us? What are our strong points? Carlo," **picked Reborn.

A boy who looked similar to Vidal stood up.

"**We have excellent catchers and dodgers. Also, we have some very strong throwers. These skills will come in very useful in a game such as dodgeball. Let us not forget that many of us are agile, speed would come in handy," he said.**

"**Good," **praised Reborn as he wrote what Carlo said down. **"Number 2: what can we contribute? Bianca."**

"**Distractions. For example, Michele could throw a ball at one of our enemies and while our enemy is trying to get back at her, Carlo could attack them."**

"**Good. Number 3: how will it benefit them? Michele." **

A relatively small sized girl stood up.

"**While 4VEr has good tactics and some strong players, they do not have much stamina, thus tiring out easily. We could take turns taking on the front role while they rest. This way, it would look like it's a plan instead of what they did last time: stand at the back and look weak and afraid."**

"**Nice. Number 4: Who is our common enemy? Carmine."**

"**Class 5SKu and 6LOr (5 Skull and 6 Lorenzo)."**

5SKu was the most musically gifted class, and they weren't afraid to show it. If you see someone in the hallways playing a musical instrument or singing, it was almost 100% that that person is from 5SKu. 6LOr was the class full of students with a sweet tooth (seems familiar~?). During Halloween, they would steal some sweets from other people. Last year, those two classes teamed up and cheated to win. It was not easy for 4VEr to win because of that. 3REb almost got a prize too, if not for those two classes. The students were discreet about cheating and their homeroom teachers did not know about it. Of course, when they found out, the student were severely punished.

"**Of course. Number 5: what are the terms? Dino?"**

"**As you said earlier, both classes should get an equal say in deciding who they will be becoming allies with. Also, everything should be discussed and agreed on diplomatically. Everything they plan to do should be shared with all in the alliance, and we will also do the same. Nothing is to be done in discreet."**

"**Excellent," **praised Reborn as he jotted what Dino said down.

'He speaks like a mafia boss. His vocabulary has also surpassed what most his age knows. No surprise that he is related to the Vongola…"

"**Alright, we're done with this for now. I'll draft the alliance agreement sheet out. Next period is PE, so think about how you are going to present yourself now. Vidal, go get the things that Dino will need now. Bring him with you."**

"**Yes Sir," replied Vidal politely, walking towards Dino. **

"**First, let us get your books first, shall we?"**

"**Alright!" ageed Dino cheerfully before following Vidal out. **

Meanwhile in Tsuna's homeroom…

* * *

><p><strong>Homeroom of K1GAm<strong>

"**Alright everyone, welcome to K1GAm. My name is Gamma, and I will be your new homeroom teacher for this semester. You may call me Teacher Gamma, Mr. Gamma, Sir, or whatever suits your liking, as long as it is respectful. This is a new class, so why don't we start by taking attendance, and then have a round of introductions?"  
><strong>

"**YES!" **

"**Good. Basilicum?"**

"**Here!"**

"**Yuni?"**

"**Here!" **

"**Daniela?"  
>"Present!"<strong>

As Gamma finished taking the attendance, he realized that he had a relatively small class. Mostly filled with boys. Also, most of them were new students. Only 3 were moved from their precious class to join the new class. Basilicum, or also known as Basil, was the class monitor at his previous class. So were Yuni and Daniela. Let us not forget that Yuni was Gamma's daughter, alright? Yes, he was a young father, being only 28. All three of them were well known in their level, being bright and obedient kids. He was curious about the new kids though. He was told that the children in this class would be "special", in a good way. Perhaps they were smarter than other kids? Oh well, he would just have to find out. Next, they went for a round of introductions. From there, Gamma could tell that the new kids were different. Designing as hobbies? For 5-year-olds? Wow… After introductions, some ice-breakers were played, not that they were very much needed. Once that was done, Gamma brought the whole class to go and collect their books, PE clothes etc. They were supposed to have lessons, but since this was a new class with mostly new students, their schedule was a little different. The Elementary's PE uniform was a simple white collared t-shirt with the colors of the rainbow on the collar. The school badge was at the left hand side of the shirt. The pants were comfortable dark blue shorts with the school named sewn on the bottom left of the front. The uniform was completely uni-sex. Arcotavego didn't have a real school uniform, but PE clothes were a must. Their books consisted thin textbooks for Math, English, Art, Music and Italian. It wasn't too complicated. Nothing that the Vongola kids couldn't handle. The work-books weren't too complicated either. After all, they were only 5-year-olds. Some of whom are practically geniuses, may I add.

* * *

><p><strong>In class K2FOn<strong>

"**Good morning class."**

"**Good Morning Teacher Fon!"**

"**Today, we will have two new students joining our class. Please welcome Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyoya," Fon said warmly.**

"**Welcome to our class!" the class chorused. **

"**Kufufufufu… how sweet…"**

"**Hn." **

"…**Well… Mukuro, Kyoya, here are your books and PE kit, along with your timetable. The both of you will be sitting next to each other, okay?" asked Fon.**

"**Kufufu… sure…"**

"**Hn."**

'_Oya, oya, me? Sitting next to Hi-ba-ri-chan~? Kufufufufu… this teacher must be mad. But then again, I said I wouldn't make any trouble. Kufufufufu… Mother, Father, and Grandpa won't be happy if I don't behave…" thought Mukuro, shuddering at the thought of his punishment._

'_That pineapple head better not annoy me, or I'll bite him to death!' _thought Hibari.

'_Somehow, I'm getting a bad feeling… I hope I'm making the right choice putting them together…" thought Fon._

As Mukuro and Hibari made their way to the two empty desks next to each other, Hibari immediately sat next to the window.

'_Why that skylark…' _thought Mukuro, already getting pissed off.

'_Hn. Too bad for him,'_ thought Hibari smugly, smirking.

'_Grrr… I'll get back at him later…' _thought Mukuro.

As Fon watched the auras of the two, he sweat-dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>P1ARi<strong>

"**Everyone, good morning!" **greeted Aria warmly.

"**Good morning!"**

"**Today, we will have a new student joining out class. Please make Lambo feel at home, alright?"**

"**Yes!"**

"**Lambo, please introduce yourself," **requested Aria nicely.

"**I am the great Lambo-san! Nice to meet you everyone!" **

"**Nice to meet you, Lambo!" **

**Outside…**

"**At least he listened to me and gave a proper normal introduction instead of a bratty one…" **said Lampo out loud.

"**Che, not bad, you taught him how to introduce himself,"** commented G.

"**Of course," **replied Lampo smugly.

"**Haha, shouldn't we go now? Giotto has a meeting in an hour, doesn't he?" **reminded Asari.

"**Yes, yes we should go," **agreed Giotto.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: and there's chapter 10! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will show more of the children's first day at school. Please wait patiently for it!<strong>

**P.S: would any of you like to do an image for this story? Perhaps a pocket watch with the time going anti-clockwise or something simple? If you are interested, please leave a review or send me a PM. I will give you an email to send the picture to. **


End file.
